Love and Trials
by VickyC1
Summary: Being re-written. 20year old book writer Bella Swan and sister Reneesme are reunited with lost friends. What happened when Edward and Bella were younger? What's Tanya's problem and who will try to kill Bella?
1. Together again

**Hey you guy's. As I said I was going to re-write and change this a bit. So I have. The changes for this are minor. Like ages and some of the things said. Also I've added a twist :D that will be revieled later on :D**

**I hope this is so much better than the first. :D**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :D**

* * *

"Hello Officer Jacob." Was the first thing I heard this morning, as I woke from my sleep. I stifled a giggle at Nessie's antics and got out of bed making my way to the kitchen. My baby sister, Reneesme Carlie Swan was attempting to get the attention of 24 year old Jacob Black, again. Jacob was our next door neighbour, life long friend and police detective. Poor Jacob, Nessie has a thing for a man in uniform. Her flirting is usually friendly but sometimes she really does piss him off. Even when we lived with Billy and Jake when Nessie was just 11, she'd flirt with him. She's too much like our Mother.

Thinking about Mum brought tears to my eyes. Even after all this time.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." I heard her fume as she came back into the kitchen. She plopped her self down at the island still mumbling about Jacob. I giggled, poor Nessie.

"Morning Ness, You ok?" I asked still giggling but trying to stifle it. She handed me the coffee she had poured me with a glare. I laughed and turned back to the pancake mix I was making.

"I'm fine no thanks to Jacob." She sure sounded pissed.

"No progress with him today then? Don't let it get you to down its only" I looked towards the clock and groaned "8 o'clock. You can try again later." I said. She huffed.

"He took one fucking look at me and took off like a bat out of hell. I don't get it usually men fall at my feet." She sounded so confused and desperate.

"Babe, your 18. You've just started your freshman year of college. Jacob is a 24 year old police detective. He's known us since we were in diapers. We lived with him and Billy for five years. He's not exactly going to jump into bed with you is he?" I laughed. She pouted.

Nessie wasn't used to rejection. Being as gorgeous as she was with her light brown hair, brown eyes and skinny figure men always want her but being turned down by the one guy she wants isn't making her feel very good.

"I guess your right. I'll try again later. And on a more depressing note, are we going to Mum and Dads graves tomorrow." She asked going very quiet at the end.

Tomorrow was our Mum and Dad's wedding anniversary also the anniversary of their death. Tomorrow it will be seven years since they died in the car accident when their taxi driver had a heart attack at the wheel and plunged into an icy lake on the way home from Port Angeles. I was 13 and Nessie was 11 at the time when it happened. That's how we came to live with Billy and Jake until I was 18.

"Of course. When you get back from college we'll go." Nessie attended Port Angeles College. She could have gone anywhere to study her major. Art. She is very good. But she didn't want to leave Forks. In other words she didn't want to leave me by myself.

Nessie nodded. "What you got planned today Bell?" She asked changing the subject.

"Clean the house, food shopping and might work on my new book." I answered.

At 20 I was the only person my age not to go to college. I didn't need to. I already had four worldwide best selling books under my belt and had enough money to last Nessie and me for our entire lives so I didn't need to work.

My first book, The Two Swans, which I wrote in memory of our parents was published when I was 16. Nessie and I could live anywhere in the world but we want to stay in Forks in our parents old three bedroom home. We couldn't imagine being somewhere else.

"Well have fun." She said sarcastically causing me to role my eyes" I gotta go so I can get to college in time. My canvas won't paint itself. Thanks for the pancakes. Love you sis." She said.

With a kiss on the cheek she was off. I love my sister. She's the only thing I have left in the world. All the rest is memories. I didn't have any friends in high school I only had Angela and Ben. And I've never had a boyfriend. Let alone kissed a guy. My baby sister has had more experience than me.

I sighed and decided to have a shower before I started cleaning. I stomped upstairs to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Having a quick wash and laving up my hair with my strawberry shampoo.

When I got out of the shower I stood in front of the mirror drying my hair and taking in my reflection. Nothing special. Plain Jane. That's me. Dull brown hair and brown eyes and curves. Nothing special. I sighed and finished drying my hair and changed into my favourite black skinny jeans and my white Van Morrison top.

I spent the best part of the morning blitzing the house clean. Spending most of the time in Nessie room. Naturally. It was about 1 o'clock when I left for the store I got into my car, my trusty Aston Martin DBS, and headed to the thrift way. I got my cart and entered the store. I was halfway from the shopping when I heard my name being called by a voice I hadn't heard in years.

"Bella? Is that you?" I turned and gaped. Sure enough it was her.

"Mary-Alice Brandon-Cullen. What the hell are you doing here?" She squealed and flung her self at me I laughed damn pixie. I hadn't seen Alice since I was 10. Just before she moved to L.A with her family.

Alice was short. Really short. With black cropped hair that she styles to stick out at the sides and her emerald green eyes. Alice was my best friend when I was a little girl. Her Dad, well adoptive dad, Carlisle Cullen, used to go fishing with my Dad and Billy before they moved away.

Carlisle was offered a big contract with a big shot L.A hospital and they felt it was an opportunity they couldn't pass up. So I was left saying goodbye to my best friend.

"Were back, all of us. Me, Emmett, Edward, Mum and Dad." She took a breath "Emmett's here with his wife and two kids. Edwards here being a studying at Port Angeles College, his doctoral degree and I'm here working at a local boutique until I get my degree, my fiancé is here to. Bella I've missed you so much." She was grinning like a mad woman. I was so happy to see her.

"Oh my god. Wow. I can't believe it your all hear. What made you come back?" I asked.

"Dad came back to the hospital. And when we all heard that Mum and Dad were coming back, we realised how much we missed it here. So we all packed up and just came. Anyway enough about me. How are you? You're Mum, Dad, Little Nessie's? I read your books by the way we were all so proud. Edward was proud to." She said with a wink while I blushed.

"Umm Alice, my Mum and Dad died when I was 13." I told her. I watched as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh no, Oh Bella. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She hugged me.

"It's fine honestly. Anyway. Nessies is at college studying Art. And I'm currently writing my fifth book." I told her. " You're working on getting a degree? Wow that's great. What are you studying?" I asked.

"Art and design. I've also got my own internet design store. Anyway can you and Nessie come for dinner tonight everyone's going to be there. Please come. Please." She begged.

"Course we'll be there. I've missed my best friend" We squealed.

"Yay. Oh my god. Edward and Emmett are going to be thrilled to see you. You're like a little sister to them. Emmett more than Edward but anyway...we knew how Edward felt" The guilt welt up at her words.

We caught up a bit more. I found out that Edward was now 24 and still single. Edward was the only biological child of Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett was 26; his wife, Rose, and himself have just brought the local mechanics and have two twin boys, Logan Thomas Cullen and Hayden Matthew Cullen who were both 2. Apparently Emmett didn't take back the Brandon surname when he was old enough. He and Alice shared the same parents.

Esme was now retired, which shocked me more than anything. Alice fiancé Jasper was Emmett's friend from college and was now the History teacher at the school. He was 26.

With promises to be at Esme and Carlisle new home at 6 O'clock we said our goodbyes.

I didn't get time to work on my book when I got home like I intended to because when I got there it was to find a very irritate Jake and Nessie in our front yard.

"What is your problem Jacob?" Nessie was saying when I got within ear shot.

"You're my fucking problem. I don't want to be mean Reneesme but stay away." And with that he stormed away back into his house and slammed the door so hard I though the hinges were going to fall of.

"Grrrr" Nessie stomped into the house cursing all the way.

"I'm not going to even ask" I told her when we got to the kitchen. "Help me with the shopping Ness." She sighed and came over to help me.

"How was your day?" Nessie finally asked after a bit of silence.

"It was OK. The Cullen's are back." Nessie squealed just like me. "Were going to theirs for tea so you need to be ready before six" I told her. She immediately ran upstairs to pick and outfit.

At 5:45 we were driving up the narrow lane to Esme and Carlisle new house. I was feeling very nervous. I hadn't seen these people in years. They were like my second family. As I pulled up infornt of it and Nessie and I both gaped like fish. This place was huge. Three floors and thousands of acres.

"Bloody Hell" Nessie whistled.

"Uhhh" Was my intelligent response. We got out of the car, still in awe of our surroundings and were met by a booming laugh.

"Emmett" Nessie and I laughed.

"Well Alice said it was a surprise but I never thought it would be the Swan girls" He picked us both up and spun us around. Emmett was like some giant teddy bear big and blurry but with dimples.

"Isabella, Reneesme my little girls" I heard Esme say. I turned to her, she was standing next to Carlisle and Nessie and I both gave her hugs.

"Girls it's great to see you again. And I'm sorry about your parents" Carlisle told us whilst pulling us into hugs.

"Thanks Mr C. "We said and he laughed at the name we used to call him when we were little.

"Bella" I heard Alice squeal. I looked behind Carlisle and Esme to see to Alice coming down the steps followed by two blondes." Oh My God. Nessie. You're so grown up now". She jumped on Nessie.

"Ali" Nessie squealed I laughed.

"Bella, Nessie I want you to meet my fiancé Jasper Whitlock and Emmett's wife Rosalie." She introduced us to the two blonde who could have passed for twins both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Rosalie looked like a model.

"Nice to meet you girls" Rosalie said hugging us.

"Nice to meet you to." Ness and I both said in union.

"Pleasure to meet you both" Jasper said with a southern accent.

"Hey nice to meet you." I said to Jasper while Nessie waved.

"Hey where's Edward." I asked noticing he wasn't there. I didn't miss the look Esme, Rose and Alice shared.

"He's in the kitchen why don't you go see him Bella? He'd love to see you" Alice said "Were going to give Nessie the tour, Edward will give you yours later." She said.

I gave her a suspicious look but complied and headed to the kitchen. What I saw made me gasp. Of course Edward was unbelievably attractive last time I saw him but know it's just more pronounced. His hair was still the bronze disarray and he was still lean but muscular. And from what I could tell his face was still chiselled and prefect.

"Edward?" I asked. He spun around from were he was standing. And looked at me.

"Bella?" He breathed. I noticed his eyes were still the beautiful emerald green.

"Hey." He gaped and looked me up and down.

"Wow. This can't be real. You can't be real" He said. I laughed while he still continued to look me over I blushed.

"I assure you I am. Reneesme and I are here for dinner. I bumped into Alice at the thrift way earlier and she invited us." I told him

"Wow Bella I'm sorry it's just you look so different. You're... Damn there's no other word, beautiful. You always were" He told me. I blushed even harder.

"Thanks Edward. You don't look to bad yourself." I shyly told him. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a large laugh.

"EDDIEEEE"

"Well I see she's still the same" He said as Nessie jumped on him. "Hey Loch Ness". She slapped him on the back of the head.

"Fuck off Eddie." We all laughed.

Dinner was a fun event. We all caught up on everything we had missed. Half way through dinner Rosalie kicked me under the table and said...

"Edward can't keep his eyes of you for 10 seconds Bella." I turned to look at him and sure enough he was watching me intently with a crooked grin in place. Just like he used to before…I shook my head not wanting to think about it. When he realised I had caught him staring he blushed, coughed and looked down. Rose and I giggled.

"I heard you had two little boys Rose. Are they not here?" I asked her. She smiled fondly when the mention of her boys was brought up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edwards face drop. He looked so sad.

"Oh no not tonight. They're with my parents in Seattle for the weekend. Giving me and Em some peace ya know." She said.

"Oh definitely I could use that for Ness sometimes." Everyone laughed.

"Hey that's not fair Bell you know you love me." Ness said from across the table. Everyone laughed again.

After dinner Ness and I offered to clean up but Esme said not to worry Carlisle and Emmett were going to do it and Edward was going to give me a tour in a little bit.

I was seated in the living room listening to Alice and Nessie talk about designing when Edward tapped my shoulder.

"Would you like your tour now?" He asked in his velvety voice that just oozed sex.

"Yea that would be great." I said. Blushing naturally when he smiled his damn crooked smile. He led me down the hallway pointing out different rooms. When we got to the end of the tour he asked if I wanted to sit on the balcony as it wasn't raining.

"Sure, that'd be nice" I told him. We were seated on chairs watching the stars in silence when he broke it. And I knew what was coming before it did.

"We need to talk" He told me. I grimaced.

"No we don't. It's forgotten" I didn't want to talk about this.

"No it isn't" He said with a scowl.

"Edward." I begged. "Please."

"No Bella. Their still there. They won't go away"

"What do you want from life?" He sighed knowing he wasn't going to win. I heard him growl the word fine.

"I always had dreams. Before I was thirty I want to be a professor, married and have children. I want to be in love. I want someone to worship and someone who love's me back. But I don't have any of those." He sighed again. "I sound like such a girl". He laughed.

"No you don't" I told him. "You sound like you know what you want. And that's something to be proud of. I wanted to be an author and I am. You want to be married and have a family. Which you will."

He just sat there staring at me with a small smile on his face. I blushed under his stare. The wind whipped around us, causing my hair to fan across my face. I gasped when Edwards hand brushed the hair from my face, the electric current from where he touched me flowing through my body.

I know he felt it to because he gasped and removed his hand staring at it. After a while we composed ourselves and started catching up on the trivial things; favourite books, foods, music that sort of thing.

And when it was time to say goodbye I couldn't deny that I was very attracted to Edward Cullen, again. Nessie and I said our goodbyes to everyone with promises to meet up soon. Me, Alice and Rose switching numbers. Once home Nessie retreated to bed while I plopped myself infornt of the telly.

A little while later around 11:30 my phone beeped. Expecting Alice I was kind of shocked when I saw that it wasn't Alice, But Edward.

_Bells_

_Stole ur number from Alice's phone_

_when she wasn't looking._

_Hope u don't mind :)_

_I hope I didn't wake u. Wanted to thank u for ur company_

_this evening. _

_Maybe we can meet up sometime?_

_Let me know. I'll call u._

_Sweet dreams beautiful Bella._

_Love,_

_Edward._

Did he mean like a date? I wouldn't mind a date. But what if he meant just friends? I could do that. And what if he meant like a date. Could I do that? My best friend's brother, who I had that history with? I pushed those to the back of my mind, I would think of all those later. I text my reply:

_Edward,_

_If u wanted my number_

_u should have asked ;)_

_Well ur very welcome 4 2nyt Edward._

_And yes I'd like if we met up sumtym._

_Let me know._

_Love,_

_Bella_

And with that I turnt of my TV and headed to bed.

Dreaming sweet dreams of bronze hair and emerald eyes.

* * *

**Review :D**

**next chapter 2morrow :D**


	2. The first date

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING. JUST THE PLOT**

**Again only a few changes to this :D**

* * *

Chapter two- The Date

The next morning came bright and early. Ness and I left around six to visit the graves we stayed for about an hour telling them about our lives at the moment, saying how we missed them and loved them still.

When I got back I headed straight for my bed but I knew I had to get up soon. I really needed to work on my book. I sighed and slugged to the shower.

I knew Nessie had already left because the house was quiet. The day passed unbearably slow for me but I managed to get loads of work done.

I looked at my phone repeatedly, just praying he would call me or text but he didn't and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I really wanted him to call.

Nessie got home around 3 but left again for a girls night out with her friends from college at about 6. I was just figuring out what I wanted for my tea when my phone finally rang. I looked at the caller I.D and blushed. Edward, finally.

"Hello" I breathed.

"_Hello Bella. It's Edward"._

"Oh hey Edward. How are you?" I asked politely.

"_I'm good .Thank you for asking. I was just wondering have you eaten yet."_

"No I haven't yet why?"

"_Would you object to a dinner date with me?"_

"No I wouldn't object what time?"

"_I can be at yours in about 45minutes if that's not a problem?"_

"No that sounds perfect."

After giving Edward my address we said our goodbyes and I rushed upstairs to get ready. I rushed through my make up keeping it at a minimal, just eyeliner and lip-gloss. I chose my favourite dress black with blue halter neck. (A/N: Picture on profile) and a pair of black flats. I was ready with five minutes to spare after striating my hair.

_Ding dong._

"Oh god" I mumbled to my self I was so fucking nervous. Snap out of it Bella. He won't bite. What if I want him to? Don't go there Bella. Great now I'm talking to myself. I sighed and head to the door to see the Adonis himself standing there with a single white lily.

"Bella you look unbelievably beautiful. I didn't think you could get anymore beautiful." He told me whilst handing me the lily. I blushed bright red.

"Thank you Edward you look great." I told him, he was wearing a white button down with black jeans. I looked up to his face just in time to see him divert his eyes from my legs. I blushed again. He coughed.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I smiled when his crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Yes I'm ready just let me get my purse and put this in a vase." I said motioning for him to follow me into the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home Bella." He complimented.

"Thank you Edward." I walked back into the hallway clutching my clutch bag and following him to his car. Wow. Looks and a nice ride.

"Wow, an Aston martin v8 vantage. Nice" I told him. He smiled.

"A girl who knows cars. I'm impressed." I blushed again. I seemed to be unable to stop the blushing.

If I wasn't careful I would be per mentally red before the evenings out. I was curious he hadn't said where we are going. He opened the car door for me like a gentleman and I smiled in thanks.

"So where are we going tonight Edward?" I asked once he was settled driving down the street. I was trying not to look at the speed he was driving. I knew it was fast.

"La Bella Italia" He told me. I smiled. My favourite restaurant.

"I still can't believe your here. I mean I thought I'd never see you again. And your still beautiful" he said whilst looking at me out of the corner of his eye with a faint blush on his cheeks. I smirked. Looks like I'm not the only blushing beauty.

"Edward were all back together now." I told him laying my hand on his thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze then removing it.

"If you say so Bella." he said still a bit pink in the cheeks. We settled into silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. That's when I heard the song playing.

"Clair De Lune?" I asked shocked. I loved this stuff.

"You know it?" He sounded equally shocked.

"Of course. I told you last night I love everything classical." I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

We reached La Bella Italia a little before half seven with his driving it didn't surprise me it didn't take long. Again like a gentleman he opened my car door an offered me his hand.

The restaurant was beautiful. Candle light glowing every where, modern design, expensive. We walked to the host, whose name we discovered was Yasmine.

"Hello there Sir, what can I do for you this evening" She purred at him. I knew I was attracted to Edward but that didn't prepare me for the jealousy that ran through me as she ogled him.

"We" I spat "Would like a table for two" She looked at me shocked obviously not knowing I was there or pretending I wasn't. I turned to. Edward who had a very smug and very amused smile on his face. I think I may have scared her because the only thing she said whilst leading us to a table was have a nice evening your server will be right out. I giggled.

"Bella, you scared the shit out of her. Your eyes looked deadly." Edward said with a cocky grin on his face. "But I have to admit that was sexy as hell."

"I'm glad you thought so" I said with a wink. Where had my boldness come from? I didn't even blush.

"So Edward how's the degree going? Your studying in Port Angeles right?" I asked. Striking up a conversation. He smiled.

"It's really good. Keeping me interested. Speaking of the university I saw Reneesme today. Annoying a police officer" I groaned.

"Tall native American guy, jet black hair?" I asked he nodded. I groaned again. He looked at me confused.

"Ness has been after Jake since we were kiddies and had to move in with him after Mum and Dad died. He's 24 our next door neighbour but sometimes her flirting really pisses him off." I explained. He was about to reply when we got interrupted by our waiter.

"Alright darling what can I get a beautiful lady to eat and drink" He drawled at me trying to look seductive. I cringed. I looked at his name tag and it said James. I then looked to Edward who was looking at James with a blazing expression.

"I'll have a coke and the mushroom ravioli." I told him. James smiled and turned to Edward with a sour expression.

"An you?" James rudely asked. I frowned. Where did he got off talking to Edward like that?

"I'll have the same" He said handing him our menus still with the blazing look in his eyes. I laughed as James walked away and Edward visibly calmed.

"What" He asked smiling.

"I guess I looked like that when I got mad at the host" I burst into a fit of giggles and unintentionally grabbed his hand as we laughed together. We talked about everything and anything during dinner and when it got to past relationships I got a bit embarrassed and wouldn't tell him.

"Please Bella" He pouted

"Grrrr" When he does that I had to give in. "I've never had a boyfriend. I haven't even kissed a guy." I told him whilst flashing crimson.

He sat there gaping like a fish. "You're joking right? Even after…?" He trailed off. I gave him a glare.

"Wow, I mean Bella your gorgeous how can you not have men falling at their feet for you." He told me. I smiled at him and muttered a small

"Thanks" I sighed "So anyway what about you're past relationships."

He laughed "Three ex girlfriends. That's it."

"So you're not a virgin?" I asked whilst blushing. He shook his head sadly.

"I wish I had waited you know. I wished it had been with someone I loved." He told me.

"I understand that." I told him.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence again. When I went to grab my drink he grabbed my hand.

"Bella. I need to ask you something." He sighed. He looked like he was having an internal battle. "Does the past still bother you? Its just you won't talk about it. I don't want you to hate me."

"Edward, if I hated you, would I be here now?" I said. He shook his head a small smile playing on his lips. "Well then you just answered your own question."

We left the restaurant at about 9:30 and were now standing outside my house.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Edward." I told him shyly.

"It was my pleasure Bella." He said. "Bella may I kiss you?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. I wanted him to kiss me so bad all night.

He gently cupped my cheek in one of his hand whilst the other went to the back of my neck. He gently pulled my lips to his. His soft lips gently meant mine in a yielding kiss, which was just passionate enough that it made my first kiss perfect. He slowly swiped his tongue across my bottom lip and I gasped which gave his tongue a chance to enter my mouth I let him gently explore before pulling out of the kiss because I needed to breathe.

"Wow" Was my intelligent response. He rested his forehead against mine kissed my lips softly and said.

"I've wanted to do that all night. Can I call you tomorrow Bella?" He kindly said. I nodded and we both retreated; I went back into the house and him to his car. He waited to go until I was safely in the house before driving of into the night.

I sighed. Best first date. EVER. Best first kiss. EVER. I slowly went upstairs to draw myself a nice relaxing bath with candles. I was in that until I started to get pruned. When I was comfortable in bed I noticed I had a text.

_Bella_

_Best Date I've ever had._

_Please let me take u out again._

_How bout Friday?_

_I'll call u 2morrow._

_Sweet dreams Beautiful Bella._

_Love._

_Edward.  
._

I squealed reminding myself of Alice and Nessie. I placed my phone down and slowly slipped into peaceful dreams.


	3. Girl's night and Alice's news

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING.**

**AGAIN ONLY MINOR CHANGES :D**

**X**

**CHAPTER THREE- GIRLS NIGHT- BPOV**

The rest of the week after my date with Edward past by in a blur. I spent most of my time writing my new book, chilling with Nessie or talking to Edward.

It was Thursday night and me and Nessie were just preparing for a girls night in with Alice and Rose. Kind of like a sleepover. I haven't spent time with anyone female other than Nessie in a long time. We had a few movies, Chinese food and years' worth of gossip to catch up on.

"Ohhhh" Nessie exclaimed "Police officer fine ass is outside. Yummy" I laughed a turned to see her staring out the window staring at Jacob who by the looks of things was on his way to work the night shift. "Bye Jake" She shouted out the window.

I watched him turn and wave.

Yesterday Jacob and Nessie apologised to each other. He felt really bad about what he said to her the other night and she felt really bad about pissing him off. Now there acting like the best of friends. Which I told Nessie is a good first step.

"So I saw Edward at college today" Nessie casually told me. I rolled my eyes trying to keep the grin from spreading across my face.

"Really? That's nice." I told her. She laughed at my attempt at being nonchalant. Nessie new how much I liked Edward. And it helped that Nessie liked Edward because he was always unbelievably kind to her when we were little.

"Well hello my hunnies were here." I heard Alice shout from the front door.

"Bloody pixie, are you trying to annoy the neighbours?" I asked her when I opened the front door. Rose and Alice laughed and hugged me.

"Hey Rose. How are the boys?" I had met the boys yesterday when Rose and I bumped into each other at the store when I went out for printing toner. They were the cutest pair with Rose's hair colour, Emmett's eyes and dimples.

"The boys are good they're with Emmett, Edward and Jasper tonight. Boy's night" She told me. I smiled and led them to the living room where Nessie was setting up our Chinese food.

We all settled in front of the telly and picked out our favourite films. We chose 10 Things I hate about you. Heath Ledger is in this film (A/N: REST IN PEACE HEATH).

I was just filling Alice in about Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton getting caught out by the chief of police having sex in his cruiser when Nessies phone beeped. She screeched and threw the phone at me.

_Reneesme_

_Want to meet up for dinner tomorrow?_

_Talk things out?_

_I'll knock on yours tomorrow afternoon._

_From _

_Jake._

Rose, Alice and I all read it, screamed and jumped on her.

"See I told you to be patient" I told her laughing and giving her a hug.

"Oh my god. Ness. You have to let us help you get ready. Please" Alice begged whilst Rose and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Yes. Of course you can help. Oh I can't believe it. I'm so nervous now." She giggled.

"And speaking of dates" Rose said whilst looking at me pointedly. I blushed. I knew this was coming.

"Oh yes. Bella. Do tell. What happened with you and Edward? When we saw him yesterday night he was whistling and had a big grin on his face. Do you have something to do about that?" Alice slyly asked me. I blushed even redder than before.

"Nothing happened guys." They looked at me with raised eyebrows. "We had dinner, he took me to La Bella Italia, and we talked about things, getting to know each other a bit better. I got jealous when the hostess flirted with him and he got jealous when the waiter paid to much attention to me. Then he got a bit paranoid about the past. Then when we got home he kissed me" They all squealed." And yes we have plans to go out tomorrow." They squealed if possible louder this time. I laughed at their very girly reactions.

"Well how bout Rose you help Bella get ready tomorrow and I'll help Nessie" Alice proposed. We all nodded.

I'd like to spend more time with Rose getting to know her. If I was going to spending lots of time with her in the future then I wanted us to know things about one another.

After talking about dates and finished gossiping we stuck in another film when 10 things I hate about you finished we were now watching the reader.

All four of us were cuddled up on the couch sharing popcorn. Acting like teenage girls. I realised then how much I had missed my teenage years. But now my best friend was back and I had another best friend as well as my baby sister.

My life at this moment seemed on a high. 20minutes into the film my phone beeped. Alice. What the hell. I gave her a look. She just raised her eyebrows and looked at the phone.

_B-_

_I'M PREGNANT._

_LOVE U_

_A-_

I screamed and jumped on her. What a way to tell me.

"I'm so happy for you Alice." I told her. I placed my hands on her stomach and said. "Hey baby Whitlock. I'm Bella. Your Mummy and Daddy are going to love you more than anything in this world." Rose and Ness screamed and hugged Alice also.

"How did Jasper take it?" Nessie asked.

"He was so excited. I've only ever seen him that happy. And that was when I agreed to marry him. He already picked out baby names." She laughed.

"Awww" Rose, Nessie and I said.

"What names did he pick?" I asked.

"Joseph for a boy after his father and Nicolette for a girl" She said with a big grin. "And I think they're both perfect names. So that's what we are using."

She seemed so happy. I was so happy for her. Alice always wanted children. When we were little she had millions of little dolls. Always pushing them round in prams acting like a real Mum. It was so sweet.

"Have you told everyone else yet?" Rose asked. Alice shook her head.

"I'm telling Edward, Emmett, Mum and Dad when we go for our Friday morning breakfast." She told us.

Edward. He really wanted children. I remembered that from my younger years. And now his little sister is pregnant. I don't know how hard this will be for him.

"I'm worried about telling Edward though. He's wants children so much and he's single and his younger brother has two children and his little sister is now pregnant. He's not going to feel good about this." Alice said looking at me. I sighed.

"If he reacts badly text me. And I'll sort him out when I got to his for dinner. He's cooking." I said with an eye roll. "Who new Edward Cullen could cook." I laughed. The others laughed with me.

"Anyway I need to get planning my wedding. Now that I'm pregnant. So... Bella will you be my maid of honour?" She asked.

"Oh I would love to but what about Rose." I asked very flattered.

"I'm married Bella and I have been a maid of honour before so I don't mind not doing it again." Rose told me with a smile.

"Then of course I'll be your maid of honour." I said with a grin.

"And Rose and Nessie your my brides maids right?" They both nodded enthusiastically. Smiling like it was Christmas.

Whilst they were talking about wedding details my faults travelled to Edward. What if he does act badly tomorrow? That would crush Alice. I know how much Edward wants children and I know both his siblings having children before him will upset him. I really don't want him to do anything stupid tomorrow I didn't want him upsetting Alice but I also didn't want him upset.

Poor Edward and Poor Alice. Both of them just want to be happy but both might end up upset tomorrow because of Alice's happiness.

I then thought about me as a mother and married. I'd always pictured myself married but never with children but now that Alice was pregnant and I'd seen Rose and Emmett's two boys and had managed to picture myself with 4 or 5 little monsters with my dads hair and my eyes. I smiled. Just thinking of when the day would come.

Alice was having her fairy tale come true. Engaged with a baby on the way.

Rose's fairy tale had already come true. Married with two beautiful boys.

Nessie fairy tale was hopefully a long time away. I wasn't ready for her to have a baby yet. In my eyes she's still my baby sister.

My Mum and Dad had they're fairy tale ending. When they died they were still as madly in love as when they married senior year of high school. Pregnant with me.

Even Esme and Carlisle still had they're fairy tale going. Love at first site in a coffee shop.

All that was left now was for me to find my prince charming and have my fairy tale ending.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone beeped saying I had a text message.

_Beautiful Bella._

_I hope Ur having fun._

_Looking forward 2 2morrow._

_I hope u like Mexican phajitas._

_Love_

_Edward._

I smiled. He always started of like that. Beautiful Bella. He made me feel beautiful. On the inside and outside.

_Edward_

_Yes I'm having fun r u?_

_I'm looking forward 2 2morrow also._

_Mmmm I love Mexican._

_Love._

_Bella._

_X_

"So Bella what are you wearing tomorrow?" Rose asked me "You know on your date with our little Eddie" She told me when I looked confused.

"Oh just my long lioness top with a pair of black leggings. Were just going to his house." I told Rose. She smiled

"Keep outa his bed Bells." Alice laughed, I chucked my cushion at her which then led to a full on pillow fight. We laughed, screaming and giggling like teenagers.

I don't think I've had this much fun in my life.

After a while out of breath we all collapsed onto the sofa. I looked to the clock and noted it was 11:30 already. I groaned.

"I guess you guys have to go now. What with work and the twins." I looked at Alice and Rose who both sighed.

"Yeah we better be off. How bout we make this a weekly thing? Us four every Thursday?" Alice proposed. We all nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh an also on Saturday Bella, will you come wedding dress shopping with me?" Alice asked.

"Of course. Isn't that one of my maid of honour duties?" I teased. She laughed.

After that we said our goodbyes and Rose and Alice left. Nessie headed of to bed whilst I cleaned up singing.

_You've found hope_

_You've found faith,_

_Found how fast she could take it away._

_Found true love_

_Lost your heart._

_Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy,_

_Made it free,_

_Made you hurt til you couldn't see._

_Sometimes it stops,_

_Sometimes it flows,_

_But baby that is how love goes._

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

_It's a secret no one tells;_

_One day it's heaven, one day it's hell._

_It's no fairy tale;_

_Take it from me,_

_That's the way it's supposed to be._

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why_

_Behold the thrill of it all..._

_You're on the ride_

_You might as well_

_Open your eyes_

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

_Even angels fall_

_Even angels fall_ (Even angel's fall- Jessica Riddle.)

Damn song has been stuck in my head all night after it played in 10 things I hate about you.

I had so much fun tonight. Girl's night. My favourite night of my week.

Hopefully things go ok with Edward tomorrow.

Maybe I could find my fairy tale with him.

No Bella don't go there

Too early.

And with a resigned sigh I headed of to bed. Dreaming of Cinderella's and prince charming.


	4. Second date

**Again only minor changes :D**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING. ONLY THE PLOT**

WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN EDWARDS POV OF THIS STORY?

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR- SECOND DATE- BPOV**

"BELLLLLAAAAA"

Why is my bed moving?

"BELLLLAAAAA Get up." Damn Nessie.

Oh good beds stopped moving.

No. Don't open the blinds.

"Bright lights, close the damn curtains" I mumbled into my pillow not willing to let her get me up yet.

"BELLLLAA, I don't have classes today so were going shopping so I can get a dress for my date with Jake tonight." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She was looking at me arms crossed and pouting.

Damn fucking pouts.

I always end up craving when people do puppy dog pouts at me.

"Fine, fine I'm getting up." I mumbled climbing out of bed and stomping to the bathroom as she squealed and jumped up and down reminding me of Alice.

Once I had showered and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt we head to my car and drove to Port Angeles singing along to our favourite party song.

_Oh snap, look at that, there you go,_

_Where you at, slow it down baby,_

_We should go crazy,_

_Tempt you, tease you, anything you want to do,_

_I'll give it to you just how you like it boy._

_Don't play dumb, you know you wanted to,_

_Fill my cup, that's what we came to do._

_I'm the boss, keep that in your head,_

_Don't forget, you know I'm gonna get you._

_I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)_

_Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy._

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you.. Yeah)_

_Head to toe, priceless, my diamonds, flawless,_

_Kiss the ring, show me, I'm the one and only,_

_Cause in a few, I'm gonna show ya some-thin' new baby,_

_And we can do, what you really wanna do._

_Don't play dumb, you know you wanted to,_

_Fill my cup, that's what we came to do._

_I'm the boss, keep that in your head,_

_Don't forget, you know I'm gonna get you._

_I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)_

_Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy._

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you..)_

_I'm gonna get you_

_I know you wanna talk to me,_

_Just tell me what you wanna see,_

_And maybe we can do something,_

_That sometimes leads to other things,_

_And yeah I kinda want that,_

_Show me all about that,_

_Show me you got what it takes to come with me and do it tonight.._

_Tonight I'm gonna get.. you._

_I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)_

_Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy._

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you..)_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you..) _Tap that Megan McCauley

We listen to a few more songs before lapsing into a silence. My phone beeped: New Message: Alice

_B-_

_He freaked._

_All he said was congrats_

_then stormed out_

_Pls talk to him._

_A-_

I sighed. Men

When we got to Port Angeles we were pretty hungry after skipping breakfast so we headed to McDonalds for a bite to eat.

I had a large big Mac meal with coke and Nessie had the same.

"I'm so nervous" Nessie suddenly said. I glanced at her and she did have a very scared look on her face.

"Reneesme Carlie Swan, you'll be fine" I sternly told her.

"Damn you reminded me of mum." She laughed "It's just he's older than me-" I cut her off

"Ness, Jakes 24 your 18 that's no big deal" I laughed.

"True" She said

"Oh no, Oh no" She started to mumble

"What" I asked

"It's my pervy art professor" She cried. I laughed and glanced to the door. A tall guy with dreadlocks walked in walking towards us trying to look seductive. I tried to keep a straight face. This guy was like 50.

"Ms Swan. How are you today?" He purred at Nessie. I coughed trying to hide my laughter. She cringed.

"I'm fine thanks Mr Dangler." I giggled quietly when she said his surname. That caught his attention and he turned to me.

"Well hello and who are you?" Now it was my turn to cringe

"Sir, this is my sister Bella, Bella this is my art professor Mr Dangler." She gave me a pointed look and I knew she wanted to leave.

"Nice meeting you Mr Dangler but Reneesme and I must be off. Things to do" And with that we both sprinted from the table. When we got outside and away from Mr Dangler we both collapsed into fits of laughter.

"For real, that dudes weird. Did you see how he looked at us.?" Nessie said between laughter.

"God and you have to deal with him daily." I laughed

"Uhhh god" She laughed " Come on Bells with have shopping to do." I groaned. That just made her laugh, again.

We headed to her favourite mall. The only mall in Port Angeles, to look for dresses. We entered a store called Mango (A/N: Didn't know any stores in America so made one up. I think).

After a while Nessie found herself a dress. Well it was more like a t-shirt. Purple with a mini black belt (A/N: Link on profile.) and brought her self some simple black ballet flats.

We arrived home at about 3:30. And I new I had about an hour before Edward was going to be here.

Rose and Alice had to cancel helping Nessie and I getting ready because Logan and Matthew both had a cold and Alice was still upset about Edward. I rushed upstairs. Had a very quick shower and changed into my top and leggings. When I was dressed I stood in front of the mirror debating how to do my hair.

Leave it down

or

Do something different.

I finally decided to do something different. I pushed my hair all the way to one side. Curled it more at the ends and clipped it. (A/N: Picture of what I had in mind on my profile).

After I had done my hair an wiped on some eyeliner just in time for the door bell to ring.

"It's open" I shouted. I heard the door open and close.

"Bella" I heard Edwards's velvety voice call up the stairs.

"Just a second." I ran to check on Nessie who look beautiful in her dress and was currently fixing her hair.

"I won't wait up Bells" She said with a wink. I blushed

"Yeah, have fun Ness." I told her with a smile.

I walked down the stairs to see Edward standing casually by the door looking at the photos on the wall of Mum, dad, Nessie and Me from when we were younger. When he heard me approach his head snapped to my direction and a dazzling smile lit his face.

"Bella you look beautiful as always." He said politely

"Hello Edward you don't look to bad yourself" He was wearing the same as our first date but with a black button down and blue jeans.

"Thank you are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded an headed to his car.

Again like a gentleman he opened and shut my door for me before settling himself into the driver's seat.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"My day was fine. I went into Port Angeles with Nessie. She's got a date with Jacob Black tonight and wanted a new dress." I told him "We bumped into Mr Dangler in McDonalds" At this he laughed.

"What did old Mr D, do?" He asked. I told him all about Mr Dangler trying to be seductive and everything else. At the end we were both struggling to hide our laughter.

It only took us about ten minutes to reach his apartment. An it was a beautiful apartment.

Top floor penthouse. 4 bedrooms each with there own bathroom. And masses of space. He took me on the grand tour showing me his music room and his office along with every other room in the house.

"Were eating on the balcony tonight" He told me leading me to the balcony that looked over the entire of Forks.

"It's a breathtaking view Edward." I told him as he pulled out my chair for me.

"Thank you. I'll be right back with our food." He said and hurried to the kitchen.

I had decided to wait until after dinner to bring up the subject of baby Whitlock. It may be easy then. Right now we can concentrate on us.

"Here we go M'Lady" He said placing the gorgeous smelling Mexican food in front of me.

"Edward this smells delicious thank you." He smiled crookedly at me from across the table.

We only exchanged a few words during dinner. It wasn't uncomfortable we were both just loving the food. For desert he had Tiramisu. And that was unbelievable to.

After Edward had returned from placing the plates in his kitchen, I decided now was the time to mention Alice.

"So Alice is pregnant huh? That's good news." I said. I watched a scowl appear on his face.

"Yes I'm very excited for her." I could tell he was lying "I'm going to be an Uncle again. Can't wait" That I believed because I know how much he loves his nephews.

"Edward don't lie to me. Alice told me you walked out after you found out. All you said was congrats. Do you want to talk about it?" I said.

He put his head in his hands an mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that Edward" I told him laughing.

"I'm jealous Bella." He told me. That was not what I was expecting. "Bella I'm getting lonely and I'm scared that I won't find love again after… and I want children. I want to settle down. That's who I am. That's always who I've been. Edward Cullen. Family man."

I was shocked.

"Edward. You will find someone you want to be with. Someone you'll love. And you will have beautiful children. You just have to wait for the perfect girl-" But I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was interrupted by his lips on mine. Just like our first kiss. This one was passionate. When he pulled away we were both gasping for breath. He smiled crookedly at me.

"Thank you Bella" He said.

"Your welcome" I told him pressing my lips to his once again. "And you're not lonely. I'm here" I said once we had pulled away. We both laughed.

"Dance with me Bella" He said standing and putting out his hand.

"But there's no music" I said. He clapped his hands and music started playing in the background. I stood placing my hands in his. Whilst dancing I listened to the song in the background and smiled.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_So what would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_god wouldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

Jimmy Eat World.

"Bella. My angel" Edward whispered into my hair. I turned to look at him. "This sounds so teenager but will you be my girlfriend." He asked. I giggled.

"Of course." He smiled placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "I feel like the school nerd who just got asked out by the football captain." I laughed.

"My Beautiful Bella" He said placing another sweet kiss on my lips.

The night was perfect. Dancing on a balcony. Under the stars. I had never been happy than I had at that moment.

When we went inside we spent the rest of the evening just talking on his couch. After about 11 o'clock I feel sleep in the arms of my boyfriend.

Sigh.

My boyfriend.


	5. Dress shopping and surprise visits

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING. JUST THE PLOT**

**CHAPTER FIVE- DRESS SHOPPING AND SUPRISE VISITS.**

* * *

"Beelllaaaa, wake up baby." I heard a voice coo. A sweet, sexy velvety voice, a hand was gently rubbing circles on my waist.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled turning over in my bed I was currently lying in. This didn't feel like my bed. This isn't my bed.

"Bella baby you gotta get up now." That voice cooed again. That's when I recognised the voice. Edward. This was Edwards's bed.

"Edward" I shot straight up in the bed. I moved so fast I fell straight of the edge.

"Offt" I exclaimed when I hit the floor. "Damn that's going to leave a mark." I said. I heard his contagious laughter from the bed and just had to join in.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked in between laughs. His head popping up over the edge of the bed, grinning his damn grin at me.

"Yes I'm fine." I told him getting up of the floor. I looked to him to the bed thinking.

"What did we do last night? I wasn't drunk. But I don't remember getting in this bed." I said eventually.

"You fell asleep on the couch. I moved you to my bedroom. My couch isn't comfy. Don't worry I slept in one of my guest rooms." He told me.

"You didn't need to give up your bed Edward." I told him.

"Bella. I'm a gentleman. If a lady like you falls asleep on my sofa. I give her my bed. Now shh. Your breakfast is getting cold." He told me pointing to the tray next to him. I smiled. Chocolate pancakes.

"My favourite. How did you know?" I asked him.

"You told me last night sweetie." He told me giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. I smiled into the kiss.

"I know what you are" I told him.

"Oh really and what's that?" He said with a sly grin.

"You're a God." I told him after I had swallowed my mouthful of pancakes. "Your to perfect"

"Oh your phone was going off this morning you have five texts." He told me handing my phone.

I sighed and took the phone from him. And sure enough I had two from Nessie, two from Alice and one from Rose.

Nessie's text:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Where are you?_

_I'm back from my date with Jake. _

_HE KISSED ME_

_Anyway I'll wait up._

_3_

_Ness._

I smiled. He kissed her. I moved onto the next one.

_Isabella Swan_

_You dirty dog._

_I can't believe your still at Eddies._

_Make sure you use protection. ;)_

_I'll guess I'll see you 2morrow: D_

_I want details._

_3_

_Ness._

I giggled and rolled my eyes. That girl needs to get her head out of the gutter. She's knows if I wasn't a virgin I wouldn't give it up on a first or second date. I decided to reply to them before reading the rest.

_Reneesme Carlie Swan_

_Get ur head out of the gutter._

_U know I dnt put out on my first or second_

_date. I fell asleep on his couch. Anyway Jake_

_kissed u. Babes that's fantastic._

_When I get back from dress shopping_

_I want details._

_I love u_

_Bells._

I moved on to Alice's text. I'm going to kill Nessie.

_Well Swan. Ness txt me._

_Who new u had it in u._

_I'm impressed._

_Staying over on ur second date._

_Nice._

_Oh his condoms are in his bathroom_

_cabinet. ;)_

_Love ya Ali X._

Queue the blush. I giggled and showed Edward that one. Who also blushed.

"Damn fucking pixie" he mumbled. He took my empty plate from me. And continued to mumble about annoying little pixie sister going through his things. I giggled again and moved on to her next text.

_Oh and Swan_

_I'll be at Eddies with a change of clothes_

_for u at 12O'clock so we_

_can go shopping._

_Love Ya Ali. X_

Awww. You gotta love that pixie sometimes.

_Thank u Ali._

_And I didn't put out_

_last nyt _

_thank u vry much._

_Love u B._

_X_

Last was Rose.

_Miss Swan._

_I must say ur sister an Ali _

_think ur putting out cos ur not home. _

_But Eddie boys 2 much of a prude._

_Lol_

_Give me details._

_LY. Rose. X_

Finally. A sensible response.

"Edward. Is it true you're a prude?" I called laughing.

Whilst I waited for him to answer. I text Rose.

_Try telling my damn sister and that _

_pixie that._

_Lol I'll give u details later._

_LY Bella. X_

"I'm going to fucking kill Rose." He said as he walked in the door. "And no Miss Swan. I'm definitely not a prude." He said crawling on top of me.

Five minute make out sessions with Edward are now my favourite thing in the world. We lay there panting for breath.

"I could live from just kissing you. Sod food and drink" He breathed out. I giggled like a teenager with a silly crush and blushed. He groaned.

"I love that blush" He mumbled before kissing again. They're a bang on the front door. I turned towards the clock.

"It's Alice. And I want you to apologise to her Edward." I told him sternly.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a quick hug he walked into the living room. I snuck to the door to listen to the conversation.

"Morning Alice. Hey Jasper." I heard him greet her. Oh Jasper must be there to.

"Edward I'm really sor-" She tried to say but he cut her off.

"Alice I'm the one who should be apologising. I didn't mean to react like that. I was jealous. But I'm so unbelievably happy for you. The both of you. I reacted like that because children are a touchy subject with me. But I can't wait to be an Uncle to baby Whitlock." He said.

"Oh Edward. Thank you. That means a lot to me. To both of us." She replied

"Bella made me take my head out my arse." They laughed. I smiled.

"She's very good for you Edward." I heard Jasper southern voice say. I blushed.

"That she is. She's perfect." Edward said. I blushed if possible even redder.

"Well I'm to give her, her stuff. Excuse me." I heard Alice say. I could practically here her bouncing to the Edwards room. I ran from the door to the bed.

"Well good morning bestie friend." She said when she entered the room.

"Morning Alice." She jumped onto the bed and hugged me.

"Thank you for talking to Edward. It really means a lot to me that he's happy."

"It's no problem. Honestly Alice. So where's my stuff" She handed me my bag. I walked into the living room.

"Edward may I use your shower." I asked him. He got up and put his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

"Baby. My girlfriend doesn't have to ask for anything when she's in my house." He said with biggest grin on his face.

"Thank you Edward." I said kissing him sweetly. Alice awww'd so I poked my tongue out at her.

As I walked towards the bathroom I heard Jasper say "Girlfriend huh?"

"Of course It's Bella." Was Edwards replying.

I smiled and had a very quick shower. Changed into what Alice had brought for me. I was pleasantly surprised it was just jeans and a t-shirt. I thought she may have wanted to do Bella Barbie. I was glad that wasn't the case.

"Ok I'm ready." I told Alice when I walked back into the kitchen. Edward immediately came to me for a quick cuddle and kiss before I left.

"I'll speak to you later baby." He told me when Alice and I were at the door.

"I'll call you when I get in." I told him. He smiled.

When in Alice and Jaspers car (Jasper was spending the day with Edward) Alice cranked I'm the radio singing along to the song playing on the radio.

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says_

_15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah_

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,_

_lookin' for the love getaway_

_Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,_

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale_

_and we're headin' on down_

_To the Love Shack_

_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20_

_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

_The Love Shack is a little old place_

_where we can get together_

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee._

_Love baby, that's where it's at,_

_Ooo love baby, that's where it's at_

_Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools,_

_'cause love rules at the Lo-o-ove Shack!_

_Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,_

_Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back_

_Glitter on the mattress_

_Glitter on the highway_

_Glitter on the front porch_

_Glitter on the hallway_

_The Love Shack is a little old place_

_where we can get together_

_Love Shack bay-bee! Love Shack baby!_

_Love Shack, that's where it's at!_

_Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',_

_wearin' next to nothing_

_Cause it's hot as an oven_

_The whole shack shimmies!_

_The whole shack shimmies when everybody's_

_Movin' around and around and around and around!_

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!_

_Folks linin' up outside just to get down_

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby_

_Funky little shack! Funk-y little shack!_

_Hop in my Chrysler,_

_it's as big as a whale_

_and it's about to set sail!_

_I got me a car, it seats about twenty_

_So c'mon and bring your jukebox money._

_The Love Shack is a little old place_

_where we can get together_

_Love Shack baby! Love Shack bay-bee!_

_(Love Shack...Love Shack...)_

_Love Shack, that's where it's at!_

_Bang bang bang on the door baby!_

_Knock a little louder baby!_

_Bang bang bang on the door baby!_

_I can't hear you_

_Bang bang on the door baby_

_Bang bang on the door_

_Bang bang on the door baby_

_Bang bang_

_You're what?... Tin roof, rusted!_

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_Love baby, that's where it's at_

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_Love baby, that's where it's at_

_Huggin' and a kissin',_

_dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack._ (Love Shack by the B-52's)

I raised an eyebrow at her in response to the song.

"What Love shacks is old school" We both cracked up laughing listening to more old school tunes on the way to Seattle. We were in Seattle at about 2:30 and headed to a store called Bastia. We spent about an hour with Alice trying on different dresses. A little while Alice screamed.

"I've found it. I've found it." I ran into the dressing room to see Alice standing in a gorgeous ivory a-line silhouette dress. (A/N: Picture link on profile). She looks beautiful it was elegant. Perfect for Alice.

"Alice it's beautiful. Jasper will die when he see's you is this." I told her. She was smiling so hard I thought her face was going to split in half.

"Thank you Bella." She said. With that she brought it and as she put on weight during the pregnancy Esme was going to do the measurements and changes for her.

"Next week, You, me, Nessie and Rose. Bridesmaid shopping" She said. I nodded and promised to tell Nessie.

"Sooo." She said looking at me. I new that look.

"Nothing happened Alice. We had dinner, talked, danced under the stars on his balcony during which he asked if I'd be his girlfriend. "She squealed "I of course said yes and then we went inside spoke some more and I accidentally fell asleep on his sofa." I had a big grin on my face as I told her.

"You make him happy Bella. Honestly I've never seen him this happy." She told me. "I'm really glad I'm back Bella. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to Alice. Don't leave me again." I told her sternly. She giggled.

"Of course I won't leave again." She told me. We were in her car by then and she cranked up the stereo to an oldie.

_Dee Dee na na na_

_Saturday night, I feel the air_

_Is getting hot_

_Like you baby_

_I'll make you mine you know_

_I'll take you to the top_

_I'll drive you crazy_

_Saturday night, dance, I like_

_The way you move_

_Pretty baby_

_It's party time and not one_

_Minute we can lose_

_Be my baby_

_Da ba da dan Dee Dee Dee da_

_Nee na na na - be my baby_

_Da ba da dan Dee Dee Dee da_

_Nee na na na - Pretty baby x2_

_Saturday night, I feel the air_

_Is getting hot_

_Like you baby_

_I'll make you mine you know_

_I'll take you to the top_

_I'll drive you crazy_

_Saturday night, dance, I like_

_The way you move_

_Pretty baby_

_It's party time and not one_

_Minute we can lose_

_Be my baby_

_Da ba da dan Dee Dee Dee da_

_Nee na na na - be my baby_

_Da ba da dan Dee Dee Dee da_

_Nee na na na - be my baby_

_Saturday night, I feel the air_

_Is getting hot (Saturday)_

_Like you baby (Saturday)_

_I'll make you mine you know_

_I'll take you to the top(Saturday)_

_I'll drive you crazy(Saturday)_

_Saturday night, dance, I like_

_The way you move_

_pretty baby_

_It's party time and not one_

_Minute we can lose_

_be my baby (ohh ohh)_

_its party time ohh.._

_its party time ohh....._

_be my baby_

_Saturday_

_Saturday_

_ohh..._

_Saturday night_

_Saturday night_

_ohh... x2_

_Da ba da dan Dee Dee Dee da_

_Nee na na na_

_Saturday night x2_

_ohh..._

_Da ba da dan Dee Dee Dee da_

_Nee na na_

_Saturday night x2_

_Dee Dee na na na. _Saturday night- Whigfield.

We laughed all the way home singing old songs. Reminiscing on times from when we were little. I got home a little after six and they're was a note from Nessie posted on the fridge.

_Bella-_

_Out with Jake. Don't wait up. I'll see you in the morning. I want details. We can swap. :D_

_I love you big sis._

_Reneesme. X_

I was really glad she's happy. I sighed. I had nothing to do tonight. I didn't want to call Edward. I didn't want to seem overbearing.

So family guy re-runs it is.

I had just settled myself on the sofa when the door bell rang.

"Who the hell is this" I mumbled on my way to the door. I gasped when I opened it.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked. I watched his face fall "Not that I'm not pleased to see you" I added and watched his face brighten again.

"Can't a guy miss his girlfriend so much that he has to come to her house and see her?" He said with a shit eating grin. "Are you not going to invite me in" I moved out of the way of the door and closed it behind him.

He placed his hands round my waist and turned us to face the mirror in my hall way. My back against his chest.

"This may seem fast but is it me or do we look perfect together." He said. I nodded. "Bella I missed you so much today. You've been my girlfriend for 24hours and I'm already addicted to you. I don't like being away from you." He said placing kiss on my temple.

"Edward I feel the same. I missed you so much." I told him and another shit eating grin showed up on his face.

I took his hand with one more look to the mirror and pulled him to the living room. He plonked his ass on the sofa. And what a nice ass it is.

"What was that Baby? I have a nice ass?" Oh SHIT did I say that out loud? I blushed the brightest red and placed my head in my hands.

"Baby don't be embarrassed I love that you like my ass." He leaned closer to my ear "And just so you know whenever I see your arse I just want to bend you over the nearest surface." I shivered and blushed. When I turned to look at him he had the smuggest smile on his face I had ever seen.

"Just watch the telly Cullen" I told him try to shake the images out of my head. Not good when he makes comments like that.

We spent the rest of the evening snuggling on the sofa watching family guy laughing and just being a couple. It was around midnight when I yawned. Nessie still wasn't back.

"Baby I'm sorry I kept you up." Edward said. "I'll go now. You head up to bed. I'll let myself out."

"Edward don't be silly. You can stay here tonight. It's too late to be driving and I'll worry." I told him.

"If you're sure. I'll take the couch." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be stupid Edward we can share my bed. Were not going to do anything." I pulled him off the couch and led him to my room. I would have offered him our spare room but it was my Mother and Fathers. It just didn't seem right.

"Ummm what should I sleep in?" He asked sounding nervous.

"What do you usually sleep in?" I asked. He blushed.

"Boxers" I blushed this time.

"Well just sleep in them. Like I said were not going to do anything." I went into the bathroom and changed into my shorts and top. When I re-entered the bedroom he was sitting on the edge of my bed. He looked up and groaned.

"If your dressed like its going to be to hard to be good." I blushed.

"Go to bed Edward" I laughed. We both climbed into the bed. He pulled me into his chest so we were spooning. He started to hum an unfamiliar tune and the last thing I remembered was a kiss to my temple then I passed into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**They're we go new chapter.**

**Chapter six maybe tomorrow or tonight.**

**Review Please**

**Love**

**Vicky**

**x**


	6. Lunch

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING :D**

**Chapter six-Lunch**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I shot straight out of bed at the sound of Nessie screaming. "BELLLLLAAA. THERE'S A BURGULAR IN THE KITCHEN." She screamed running into my bedroom heading for the closet and reaching for the baseball bat I keep in there just incase. I tried not to laugh at her because I knew it was just Edward. I could here his velvety laughter as he came up the stairs.

"He's coming." Nessie whispered positioning herself bat in hand behind the door. The door opened. Nessie lifted the bat up to swing for Edwards head. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I.....Edward?"

Edward looked at me and I couldn't keep my laughter in anymore. Edward and I cracked up laughing the look on Nessie's face was priceless.

"Morning Reneesme." Edward said handing me the tray of food he had in his hand loving kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I made you some strawberry pancakes. They're in the kitchen. I remember they're your favourite."

Nessie was looking between me and Edward a shocked look on her face.

"Bella you mean woman. You knew it was him?" I started laughing again this time she joined in and left for the kitchen.

I smiled lovingly at Edward. "Thank you for the pancakes sweetie" I told him.

"Anything for my girl" He said. I smiled.

His girl. I could get used to that.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" I asked him. He turned to me with a massive smile. "What's with the smile?" I asked

"Do you want to know what my first thought was this morning?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said between mouthfuls of my breakfast.

"I wish I could wake up like this every morning" I blushed "You mean so much to me already Isabella. I know it's so early in our relationship but I like you so much I just want to be with you every minute of everyday. This past week you have become my life." He told me.

I searched his eyes and saw nothing but truth in his emerald eyes. I leaned towards him and gave him a long sweet kiss.

"I feel the same Edward." I told him. His smile at my words could have blinded a person. His arms tightened around my waist.

After I finished my breakfast we stayed in bed for a little bit longer. Snuggling. Just enjoying each others company. Edward was lightly humming an unfamiliar tune in my ear. It sounded so beautiful I couldn't help but smile.

Nessie came in a little bit later and told us all about her date with Jake. Apparently he took her to La Bella Italia just like Edward did on our first date. And last night they went to first beach down in La push to watch the sunset.

"He's an AMAZING kisser Bella." She told us shying dreamily. Edward looked like he was chocking. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with this topic.

Edward remembered Nessie from when she was very little and thought of her like a baby sister. After she left he told me how he didn't like to think of Nessie kissing guys.

"He's a police detective Edward. He's not some psycho." He looked a bit better after that.

I shook my head and muttered "Men"

He laughed.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked him.

"WE" I smiled "are going to my parents for Sunday lunch. Just us four." I blushed. Sunday lunch with his parents. I know I already know Carlisle and Esme but that was when I was just Alice's best friend now I'm they're son's girlfriend.

"What if they don't approve of our relationship?" I asked him defeat in my voice.

"Baby. They already know. And they love you. You know that. They couldn't be happier for me. For us. They know how much I like you." He told me sweetly. I blushed.

"Well then what time are we meant to be there?" He smiled.

Lunch

When we arrived at Carlisle and Esme's house I was feeling really nervous. I know Edward said they don't mind but what if they do actually have a problem with what happened before? and the fact I'm they're daughters best friend. If sensing my nervousness Edward reached out to grasp my hand.

"Baby. I told you they don't care. Stop worrying." When I continued to look sceptical Edward said. "Baby please stop with the worrying. I don't want you to worry." Damn his smouldering eyes.

"Ok Ok." I breathed out.

"Mum, Dad were here" Edward called into the house.

"In the kitchen" I heard Esme sweet motherly voice reply.

Edward pulled me by the hand in the direction of the kitchen. When we entered Carlisle was chopping up potatoes whilst Esme was putting the finishing touches to our desert.

"Hey Mum." Edward greeted giving Esme a one handed hug seeing as he wouldn't let go of my hand. "Dad" He said to Carlisle doing the typical man handshake.

"Hello again Bella dear" Esme greeted me giving me a hug followed by Carlisle who hugged me also. "Dinner shall not be long. Why don't you to go wander out back for a while." Edward nodded and pulled me in the direction of the backyard.

He led me down some steps and towards the large pond at the end of they're main garden. When we reached the pond he carefully sat down and pulled me onto his lap. He sighed placing his head onto my shoulder and nuzzling my neck.

"What's up sweetie?" I asked.

"Nothings the matter Bella. I'm just undeniably happy. You know if people said to me 5 or 10 years ago that I would fall for my sister's best friend who also helped me more than anyone, I think I would have died of laughter." I giggled.

"If you had fallen for me 5 or 10 years ago would that have been a problem?" I asked.

"Would you have wanted me to?" He asked laughing.

"I don't know. Alice would have probably killed me, then you. And I'd probably miss you." I admitted. His arms tightened around my waist.

I don't know how long we sat there but soon we heard Carlisle shouting that dinner was ready.

"Wow did we really sit here in silence for an hour?" I said completely shocked. Edward just laughed and pulled me back into the kitchen.

Once we were all seated the conversation started.

"So Bella we didn't get much time to talk when you were here with Reneesme the other day. What are you doing at the moment?" Carlisle asked me sounding interested.

"I'm currently writing my fifth book." I felt someone looking intently at me so I turned to look at Edward who I noticed was looking at me with nothing but pure pride in his eyes.

"What's this one about?" Esme asked "I read your other books they were excellent." She compliment me.

"This one is about two sisters who lost everything but ending gaining so much more years later. I based in on Nessie and myself." I told her.

"Sounds wonderful Bella. I can't wait to read it." She told me. I smiled.

"Carlisle how are things at the hospital?" I asked trying to direct the conversation away from me.

"Very well thank you Bella. I see you haven't made a visit yet." Everyone laughed I bet all thinking about when I was my klutz self.

"Thankfully I seem to have outgrown my damsel in distress faze." Everyone laughed again me included. Before my ungraceful ness would have made me blush.

After that conversation was split between topics. What I had been up to through the years and what they had been up to.

Esme it seemed retired after she did up Johnny Deeps new mansion. He paid her enough to last her two lifetimes. Carlisle had been chairman of their local hospital but stepped down from the position and moved to a different position here in Forks because it was to much stress. An Edward had been studying at ULA.

"Dinner and desert was fantastic. Thank you Esme, Carlisle. Would you like any help clearing up?" I asked after dinner.

"No thank you Bella dear. The boy's are going to clean up. You come sit with me in the living room." I followed her into the living room shooting a nervous glance at Edward who smiled reassuringly at me.

Why am I so nervous? I've known Esme my whole life.

That was before you started dating her son. I argued with myself.

"Bella dear, Edward told me you were worried what Carlisle and I thought about your relationship." I nodded at her, blushing. "Bella, Me and Carlisle couldn't be happier. You're a wonderful, successful, beautiful and kind woman. And we love you like your one of our own. You make my son very happy Bella. Don't doubt yourself." She told me lovingly.

I hugged her.

"Thank you Esme." I said still blushing.

"Don't worry about it dear. As long as your both happy. Were happy." After that was said we settled into silence.

After a little while Edward came in to say he was dropping me home. He had work tomorrow with it being Monday.

"Goodnight Esme, Carlisle." I told them hugging them both. Edward gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and said his goodbyes.

Once in his car he kissed me rather passionately.

"I've wanted to do that all night. You're driving me insane I swear." He said sounding rather breathless.

"Me to" I told him. The rest of the car journey was silent when we got to my house I turned to say goodbye.

"I won't be able to see you tomorrow. I'm going to a bar with some of the guys from the university. Shame your to young to come." The way he said it made me feel really bad.

"Right to young." I said. "Tell me Edward. Do they know you have a girlfriend?"

He didn't answer. I looked up to see him looking sadly at me.

That look said it all.

"Goodbye Edward" I said rushing out of the car and running to my door slamming it behind me not once looking back.

Tears threatening to spill.

I knew it.

He was embarrassed about me.

I sank to the floor next to the door. Tears falling down my cheeks. Knowing I'm not good enough for him because I'm not special enough.

After about five minutes they're was a knock at my door.

"Bella, baby, please" I didn't answer.

"Baby please talks to me. Please. Don't be mad."

I sighed and stood up. I turned to face the door but didn't open it.

I only had one thing to say.

"Leave Edward." And with that I walked away from the front door, up the stairs to my bedroom. All the way thinking.

Not good enough.

I knew Edward was still out there I could hear him calling my name but I never answered. After half an hour silence.

I knew he had finally gone. But not before I received a text.

_Baby._

_Please_

_Talk 2 me._

_Dnt be mad._

_I knw I messed up._

_Please. I need u _

_to forgive me._

_Love Edward._

_xxxx_

I didn't reply.

I couldn't.


	7. Forgivness

**Disclamier- I own nothing.**

CHAPTER SEVEN- FORGIVNESS.

I was hurting.

I had come to realise my feelings for Edward were deeper than I thought.

After such a short time I had come to crave his presence.

It had been a week since I last spoken to Edward.

That hasn't stopped him though.

Twice a day One red rose and one white Lily would be delivered to my door.

Constant texts messages. His pleas for me to talk.

_Bella._

_Please._

_I can't handle being away frm u._

_I can't handle not seeing u._

_Please. God I'd do anything. _

_Dnt ignore me._

_I can't bare it._

_U Bella r my life._

_I need u mre than I need air._

_Please call me._

_Ur's always_

_Edward..._

Nessie told me on Thursday that Edward hadn't been in since Monday. And when she saw him Monday he looked like someone died.

Alice came by Tuesday saying Edward missed me so much he's dragged out pictures from magazines and newspapers from when I did my book tour last year.

Rose wanted to slap Edward for being to 'ashamed' to tell people about me. But Emmett wouldn't let her.

Logan and Matthew said that they're 'Eddie is silly and sad' after they saw him Tuesday.

Emmett and Jasper both gave Edward a talking to about manning up an admitting things and to stop being so scared.

Every text Edward sent would become sweeter and sweeter but I couldn't bring myself to reply.

Nessie admitted she thought I was overacting.

"Nessie what would you do if you found out Jacob was so ashamed by you that he kept you a secret?" I had asked. She didn't question me after that.

It was now Sunday night and again I was in alone. Nessie was round Jakes. They were fantastic together. I had just decided to have an early night and head up to bed when my phone vibrated.

_Bella._

_I can't do it anymore._

_I can't be away frm u any longer._

_I'm on my way round._

_Edward._

No.

No.

Oh god.

I looked down at myself. Dressed in baggy sweats and a baggy t-shirt I looked like a mess. I didn't change; let him see how I'm not good enough for him. Finally the door bell rang.

Well here goes nothing.

I slowly heaved myself off of the sofa and timidly made my way to the door.

I opened it an gasped.

He looked like shit.

My personal Adonis. Was unshaven an looked like he hadn't slept in days.

His eyes.

His eyes had a dead look about them. Just looking at the once sparkling emeralds made my eyes water.

Wordlessly I moved so he could walk through the door. He silently made his way to the living room. Where we sat in silence for five minutes.

Finally he spoke.

"Bella. God please. Forgive me. I feel terrible. I know I should have told people. I don't know why I didn't. I guess I just didn't think. But now I've made it look like I'm ashamed an embarrassed by you. And I'm not baby. God I couldn't ever be"

At his words he slowly slide to his knees in front of me grasping my face in his big hands.

"I promise I'm not. This last week without hearing your voice. Holding you. Seeing you. Being near you. Kissing you. Has been just pure torture. I need you so much. I can't be without you." During his whole little rant I had been silent looking anywhere but his eyes.

When he had finished I made a mistake.

I looked in his eyes. An saw unshed tears an pain.

A sob left my throat and I flung myself into his arms.

"Edward. I'm sorry I ignored you. I just felt so bad. I thought you were embarrassed by me. I thought I wasn't good enough." I cried into his shoulder. Edward was placing soft kisses onto my head.

"Baby you have nothing to apologise for. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have told people straight out." He cooed into my hair. Rocking me as I cried.

"Bella. I need to tell you something." He said his voice sounding thick. I swallowed an looked up at him. I nodded giving him the Ok to continue.

"Your the one Bella." He simply said. "Your the one I've been waiting for. The one I'm meant to be with. The one to marry. The one who will be the mother of my children. It's you Bella. I know this is so early. But I can't deny my feelings. I'm in love with you. I love you so much with everything I am."

I was in shock.

"Edward I-"I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Baby I don't expect you to say it back. I just needed you to know. I will show you my love in every possible way. If you'll still have me?" He asked.

"Of course." He smiled an leaned to kiss me.

We stayed up the rest of the night talking. At about 2 in the morning Edward left because he had work in the morning but not before he had tucked me safely in my bed.

When I woke up later that day it was around lunch time so I knew I had the house to myself. Which I was glad. I had a lot to think through.

Did I love Edward?

I don't know.

Did I care for him?

Sure I did much more than I should this early on in our relationship.

Could I picture myself with him for the rest of my life?

Sure I could. Edward was like the definition of the perfect man.

I sighed. But was I in love with him.

Not yet.

But I sure as hell know I will be.

After I had eaten a quick breakfast an showered I went to check my phone. It was still were I left it last night. On the coffee table. I had three messages.

All from Edward.

_Baby._

_Thank u 4 forgiving me._

_I will spend all the time in the world making_

_this up 2 u._

_Have a gd day_

_I love u Edward._

_x_

I sighed sometimes he can be a right cutie.

_Bella._

_Got asked about u at work this morning._

_Told them my 20year old girlfriend_

_is perfect. U should have seen they're faces._

_I cnt stop smiling._

_I love u._

_Edward. X_

I smiled. This text made me very happy.

_Baby._

_I Love u._

_I'll be over 2nyt._

_Miss u._

_Edward._

_xx_

Awww I missed him to.

God he's coming over.

I need to clean.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and the next thing I realise is that I'm currently in the living room in the arms of my man while Nessie an Jake sit on the love seat whilst we all watched My super ex girlfriend.

"I love you." Edward whispered into my hair.

"I know" I replied with a smile.

"I know you know. I just like saying it." He said with a silly grin. I giggled.

I turned to look at Ness an could see how happy she was. An that's all I could ask for.

All of those around me being happy.

"Bella, can I talk to you a minute?" Nessie asked. I nodded an we headed to the kitchen.

"What's up sis?" I asked.

"You seem happy." She pointed out.

"I am. You also look happy." I pointed out to her as well.

"I really am. I wanted to ask if Jake could stay tonight. I know he lives next door but..."She trailed of.

"Course he can." I told her.

"Thanks sis." She turned to walk away but I called her back.

"Ness. He told me he loved me." She gaped.

"What already? I knew he loved you but I didn't know he had told you."

"You knew."

"Bells. Its obvious by the way he looks at you."

"Ness. I've never had a boyfriend before." I told her.

"Bella just be thankful that someone like Edward loves you." She told me patting my hand an heading back to the living room.

I stood they're for a little while longer. Then Edward walked in.

"Love. You ok?" He asked placing his arms around my waist, breathing in the scent of my hair.

"Perfect." I told him. Kissing him sweetly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamier: Santa didn't give me Twilight for christmas :(**

**Chapter eight: Alice and Jaspers wedding**

* * *

It has been five months since Edward told me he loved me. An I had yet to say it back. I now know I'm in love with him. I'm just waiting until the right time.

Tonight after Alice and Jaspers wedding reception I was going to tell him.

The past five months had been the best of my life. Edward was still as sweet as he was all those months ago and he still told me he loved me any chance he got. I had meet all his school friends to and they all commented on how in love with me he was.

We hadn't gone any further than making out. Edward wanted me to love him just as much as he loved me before we took that step. And I respect him for that.

Alice only had two months left of her pregnancy. That's why the wedding was happening now. She was expecting triplets. Three girls. Apparently triplets run in Jaspers family.

Nicolette Esme Whitlock.

Naomi Rosalie Whitlock.

Natalie Isabella Whitlock.

Rose and I were thrilled to here that two of the girls would have our names. When Jasper found out he was having three girls he told Alice…

"Were going to keep having babies until I get my boy." And I could tell he meant it.

He wants his Joseph.

As I lay in bed this morning I thought back to Alice's hen party. It was a small affair because being seven months pregnant she couldn't do much.

But Rose, Nessie and I made sure she had a night to remember which she did.

Rose had surprised us all with a stripper who turned out to be none other than Mike Newton. Turns out he got kicked out of college and needed the money.

That made our night. We couldn't stop laughing.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY." I could hear Alice screaming from her backyard. Nessie, Rose and I had all stayed at Alice and Jaspers house whilst the boys were all at Carlisle and Esme's.

Laughing I leaped out of bed and ran out back to join Alice.

Alice was running around whopping. I was laughing so hard. Rose and Nessie came out not long after and started running around with Alice and me.

Once we had all calmed down we headed into the kitchen were I cooked everyone a few pancakes.

Alice couldn't stop bouncing.

"Bella. I'm marrying Jasper today." She kept repeating.

She was so unbelievably happy.

"I know Alice. I'm so happy for you. But all this bouncing can't be healthy for the girls." I said patting her stomach.

"So Bella. When are you going to marry my brother?" Alice sprang on me suddenly.

I choked on my coffee.

"Excuse me. We've been together a few months give us a break" I told her. Nessie and Rose were in hysterics.

"So we know he loves you. And you love him. What's the deal?"

"I haven't told him I love him yet. And we have only been together a few months it's a bit soon."

"You haven't told him" Rose gaped. The others just stared at me silently.

I shook my head.

"Why" Nessie asked.

"Waiting for the right time. Anyway enough about me. Lets get Alice ready." With that Alice squealed and started waddling up the stairs to her room.

I was working on Alice's hair, whilst Rose worked on Nessies hair.

Because Alice's hair was so short we had decided just too fully straighten it rather than her usually flicked out spikes.

Nessie, Rose and I were all going to have our hair curled into high pony tails.

At around 2o'clock we all had our hair and make up done when Carlisle turned up with Logan and Matthew who were Alice's and Jaspers ring bearers.

"My baby girls getting married." He whispered to Nessie and Rose as I headed to help Alice into her dress. (A/N: Link for dress picture in profile.).

Even pregnant she still looked beautiful in it.

"Alice you look beautiful." We all gushed when I let everyone in. Carlisle had tears in his eyes. It was very sweet.

"Come girls lets go put our dresses on." I told Rose and Ness. I had a feeling Carlisle wanted time alone with his little girl.

Nessie, Rose and I had simple but beautiful blue dresses which ended just above the knee. (A/N: Picture link on my profile.).

Nessie and Rose both looked beautiful as always. Even I looked pretty good.

It was about 4 O'clock when we were all finally ready. Jacob had kindly offered to drive Alice, Carlisle and myself in my car. Alice wanted to arrive in style. Whilst Esme was picking up Rose and Nessie and the twins in Edwards car.

When we arrived at the church Edward and Emmett were both standing out side the church waiting and greeting people. They were both Jaspers best man because Jasper couldn't decide who he wanted.

When we came into view Edward and Emmett smiled an entered the church before we could get out of the car.

When we exited the car Alice was still bouncing. After about five minutes the music started and I was first to enter the church.

As I walked in to the music. I looked up to front to Jasper who looked like he was going to be sick. I stifled my giggle.

As I started walking I turned my head to look at Edward who looked like he had been slapped. His mouth was hanging open and he was blushing his eyes boring into mine. I winked at him and he smiled.

Rose followed after me once I reached the front and stood on the other side of Mr Weber. Edward still hadn't stopped staring at me. I smiled at him and his returning smile was dazzling.

When Rose was nearly halfway up Emmett head finally turned to look at her and he whistled. Giggles sounded all through the church. Mr Weber gave Emmett a disapproving look but tried not to smile.

After Rose came Nessie who walked hand in hand with Logan and Matthew. I turned to look at Jacob who was standing at the back of the church watching Nessie.

When he noticed me looking he turned his head and winked at me before turning his gaze back to Nessie. Nessie looked absolutely beautiful.

Finally the music for Alice started. Every in the church stood up and faced the door.

I could Jasper chanting. "This is it. This is it" Emmett and Edward was telling him to shut it already.

Alice entered with Carlisle on her left and Esme on her right.

She wanted both her parents to give her away.

Esme was silently crying. Tears streaming down her face as she looked lovingly at her only daughter. While Carlisle smiled lovingly at both his girls. When Alice reached the front she kissed Esme and then Carlisle.

"We're so proud of you." Esme whispered in her ear.

After they had taken they're seats the ceremony began. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of Alice.

Edwards's eyes hadn't left my face since I had walked in.

Emmett kept winking at Rose. Who was trying not to giggle.

And Nessie was still being stared at by Jake.

Logan and Matthew had seated themselves on the floor. Waiting to give the rings to Jasper and Alice.

Soon it was time for the vows. Jasper went first.

"Alice, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow." Alice had tears in her eyes.

Now it was Alice's turn.

"Jasper, today I become your wife and you become my husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how -- completely and forever."

After that everyone was smiling. The rings were placed on fingers and Alice Cullen became Alice Whitlock.

"I know present to you Mr and Mrs Whitlock." When Mr Weber said that I thought Jaspers face was going to split in half he was smiling so hard.

The reception was being held at Esme and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle had gone all out.

As I walked through the door to Carlisle and Esme's kitchen I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Beautiful Bella. God I can't describe how beautiful you look." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Thank you. I must say you don't look so bad in a tux." He smiled and took my hand to lead me outside were there was mini dance floor and various other things for the guest.

"Eddie" I heard a nasally voice screech. I felt Edward stiffen next to me and he wasn't the only one.

"Tanya how good to see you." He said to a tall strawberry blonde. An unbelievably good looking strawberry blonde, I had hoped I wouldn't see again.

"Eddie I haven't seen you since that night..."She trailed off winking at him. I felt my blood run cold. How could she bring that up? After everything she did.

I felt Edward stiffen again and look towards me but I kept my eyes firmly on the ground.

"And who is this" Tanya sneered. I looked up to see her glaring at me.

"I'm Bella. Alice's maid of honour. Don't you remember me Tanya?" I asked her. Edwards arm tightened around me.

"Also Tanya, Bella is my girlfriend." Edward told her. Tanya laughed.

"Yeah right Eddie. She's so plain. There's no way you'd go for _that. _After what she had." I flinched and tried to pull away from Edward but his arms tightened around me.

"I think you should leave Tanya." Edward spat.

"But Eddie..."Tanya started pouting.

"You don't come into my parent's home. Insult my girlfriend. Who by the way is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen in my 25years. Who I happen to love more than anything in the world. Leave now." I looked at Edward to see him staring at Tanya with unbelievable hatred in his eyes.

"But Eddie you couldn't possibly love _that._" Enough with that I have a name.

"LEAVE NOW TANYA." That was the first time I had every heard Edward raise his voice. Sure we had argued just like every couple but he had never raised his voice. Edward was so loud that everyone turned to stare.

"But Eddie. It's me. We had so much fun together..." She started to say.

"You tried to ruin my life when I was only 14. I want you to leave."

"I believe Edward told you to leave." Nessie said appearing beside me with Jake. "Leave now or I'm going to grab by your fake hair and chuck you out." Nessie walked forward and got in Tanya's face. "And if you ever call my sister a THAT again I'm going to kick your face in." And with that Tanya ran out of there.

There was a second of stunned silence then suddenly Alice and Esme started whopping and clapping. Everyone started laughing.

"Baby." Edward said in my ear.

"What was she doing here?" I asked.

"Tanya is Jasper cousin. I can't believe she was here. Jasper obviously doesn't know." I hung my head. Avoiding his gaze. "Baby she's got nothing on you. I love you so much. Your beauty inside and out is outstanding."

"Plain little brunettes. You should be with someone who looks like her Edward." I told him.

He shook his head and grabbed my face. "She. Has. Nothing. On. You. Bella Swan. She's unbelievably stupid. And cruel and cold. Do you not remember what she did to me?"

I nodded. "I remember"

"Good I love you." He said kissing me passionately.

The celebrations went into fall swing about 30minutes after Tanya left.

Apparently Jaspers Aunt and Uncle, Tanya's parents, and her sisters wanted me to apologise to Tanya for making Edward talk to her like that. Jasper told them to leave. Alice had filled him in and he was ashamed of his family.

After the food it was time for the speeches. I was up first.

"Good Evening! For those of you who don't know me, I am Bella, the very proud best friend of our glamorous Bride. I want to start by congratulating bride and groom, and thanking all of you for coming here today.

When I look at the bride and groom, I feel such a whirlwind of emotions? I know that Alice has found her true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. I know you have a wonderful adventure ahead of you, and with God's blessing your marriage will last for decades to come.

I never knew Jasper before I reconnected to Alice, so I can't tell you horrible stories about him, but I can tell you that I think he is perfect for my friend! He's easy going, interesting, easy to talk to, and he has a great sense of humour! We are very happy to welcome Jasper into our group. We know he's made for us, and we hope we're made for him!

Alice, I want to note how beautiful you look today, and to tell you that this has truly been a special day for me. Thank you for giving true meaning to the word best friend. My sister and I have just loved this girl from the day she was born. We've coddled her, enjoyed her, and laughed with her.? I know how much joy she has brought into our lives, and I know that she'll bring that joy into Jaspers life as well.

As children, Alice and I were pretty much inseparable, and we always managed to keep each other laughing. When I think back on our adventures in childhood, I have nothing but fond memories. The fondest memories include the times we spent at the park stealing your brother's footballs." At this Emmett shouted "I knew it was you two." Everyone laughed

"I remember the day you told me you were leaving an told me how one day we would be together again an she was right. To this day, Alice is the only person I know that can make me laugh so hard it hurts. I have a lot more funny and embarrassing stories about her, but because this is her special day, I will leave her alone now.

I thought about the words of advice that we'd like to give to the newlyweds and came up with this:

The two secrets of a long lasting and happy marriage are a good sense of humour and a short memory!

Always remember to say those three important little words..."You're right dear."

If you're clever, you'll always have the last word. However, if you are very clever, you won't use it.

Whenever you are wrong, admit it. Whenever you are right, be quiet.  
And, Jasper, always remember...happy wives, makes for a happy life!

Separately, you are two special, remarkable people, but together you are complete. As you sit side by side through this roller coaster of life, remember to scream from the peaks, hold hands through the dips, laugh through the loop the loops, and enjoy every twist and turn.

For the ride is much better when you share it together. Coming together is the beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success.

My wishes for Alice and Jasper are that they have a continued loving friendship and partnership; that they enjoy success and laughter; that they are blessed with children; and that they always see and talk with their heart.

My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will deepen and grow. Years from now, may you look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. I wish you the very best. My love to the both of you.

Please raise your glasses while I toast my best friend and her husband:

Take each day and cherish your time together. Love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to one another. Put your love and your family first; your job and your hobbies second. May your love be like the wind, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never ending? So here's to love, laughter, and happily ever after. Cheers!"

Once I had finished my speech I went to Alice who hugged me an whispered a quiet "I love you" Through her tears. I kissed Jasper on the cheek an headed back to my seat were Edward grabbed an said..

"That was so beautiful baby."

Now it was time for the best man speech. Emmett and Edward were both doing separate speeches.

Emmett was up first.

"Ladies and gentlemen; bride and groom.

May I first say that the bridesmaids are looking absolutely smashing today" Emmett winked at Rose "and, only rightly so, second to none to our lovely bride, my baby sister Alice. I'm sure you will all agree with me there.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Emmett Cullen, friend of Jasper but big brother to Alice. I've known Jasper for 7 or 8 years, I forget; ever since I accidentally knocked him down the stairs our first day of college. Since then, we have had many epic adventures together: from running from the police, Sorry Jake, bar brawls, women and trips around the world. So the time we have spent together means that Jasper has, in a way, shaped my sense of humour - so if you find this speech rather unfunny, you can blame him.

So, Jasper - my wingman; my partner in crime. After all of our evenings in the pub with Jasper chasing women around the pool table with his tongue hanging out in a drunken stupor, he finally found the woman of his dreams. My little sister.

But Jasper and I have had many memorable experiences together, that even now we still share over a pint:  
our days off college, Jasper making a cigarette out of a piece of A4 paper, our trip to France and our falls down the ski slopes - too many times we have come close to death. And now I have the honour of sharing the top table with him and standing as his best man. And for that, thanks mate.

Last week I asked Jasper what he wanted from the marriage; he said long lasting love and a family, and of course, Alice. Later that day I asked Alice the same question. She replied: a toaster and a microwave. You see men - some are easy to please.

But, as I have had my orders from Alice and Jasper not to mention the stag night at String-fellows, I have had no alternative in finding another funny and embarrassing story to share with you.

So here goes:  
On our ski trip to France in 2004, Jasper and I had to share a bed - so Alice, I know what you're going through. Here is the number of my therapist if you need him. But anyway, it was cold and snowy when we arrived. Jasper has always been a joker and the first thing he did when we got to our hotel was hide a rubber snake in my bed. It was 3 in the morning when I discovered it, and I nearly fainted. But instead of helping me, Jasper sat back with a cup of coffee and laughed until he cried.

UN amused, I plotted revenge. The next night I opened the patio door on our second floor room, and carried him outside whilst he was sleeping. After I had locked the door, I woke him up. He was in nothing but his underpants. I told him that if he didn't apologise I wouldn't let him in - being a stubborn guy he refused and chose to climb down the drainpipe instead. Half way down I opened the door and went to watch - the sight was hilarious. Picture this: Jasper, 30 feet above the floor in only his underpants and stuck as the ledge beneath him had broken. I couldn't stop laughing, and had no way of helping him either.

As for him, it got worse. It started to snow. And snow heavy. After a few more minutes of laughter and bombarding him with snowballs, I began to worry. He was turning blue, but me being the brains of our operation, had a plan. I got dressed, went outside and placed a skip under him to cushion his landing. After persuading him, for around 5 minutes, to fall into it, he let go and missed the skip.

He never forgave me for misplacing the skip. Nor, for getting all our other college friends outside to watch him.

Anyway that's enough embarrassment for him today.

Jasper has been a changed man since he met Alice - not going to the pub so often so that he can spend more time with her. And nowadays he always has the largest smile on his face, one that they both have and I hope will keep for the rest of their lives.

Finally, there are a couple of thank-you's that I've been asked to say.

Firstly, the seating arrangers. There was a method to where you are seated - the gift list. Mentioning no names, but Sue and Harry at the back, thanks for the candles.

Secondly, there are two people who have worked very hard in making tonight possible, so first a round of applause for them. Ladies and gents, the bar staff.

But on a serious note now, a massive thank you to everyone who has contributed and made Jasper and Alice's day so wonderful.

Ladies and gentlemen. Please could you all stand and raise your glasses, and join me in wishing them both all the love and happiness a couple can possibly have.

To Jasper and Alice"

"Jasper and Alice" Was chorused through the garden.

Next up was Edward.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen.

For those of you who don't know me I'm Edward and I'm the other best man and other older brother.  
It's good to see that Emmett's speech went with out a hitch. Last time he had to stand up in front of a room full of people he was found guilty and fined.  
Firstly, on behalf of the Bridesmaids, I'd like to thank Emmett for his kind words. I think everybody will agree that the bridesmaids look beautiful and did a brilliant job making sure that Alice went against her better judgement and showed up. And Alice, can I just say you look stunning.  
Whereas Jasper just looks stunned by your beauty.  
Jasper and Alice have also asked me to thank our parents for all their hard work and ensuring today went as smoothly as possible.  
Some of you, incidentally, may have been surprised by how calm and collected Jasper has seemed today - he seemed to have avoided the wedding day jitters However.  
That's probably because none of you saw him at 9:00 o'clock this morning when he was lying on his bed, with his mum rubbing his back trying to get him to eat one more spoonful of sugar puffs." Everyone laughed.  
"Only joking. I can confirm that Jasper slept like a baby last night. He wet the bed and woke up every two hours crying for his mama.  
For an occasion such as this I was terrified about making a speech. That was until I found out about the sort of things that I was supposed to say as the best man. I learnt that, up there with the important duties of remembering the wedding rings and getting the handcuffs off the groom at the stag night was a duty to spend five minutes at the reception demolishing Jaspers character.  
At this point in my speech I would have liked to have told you about the stag night all three of them, but the law of the stag does not allow me to do this, and Jaspers solicitor has advised caution until the charges are fully investigated. However I can tell you about Jaspers run INS with the dreaded alcohol.

Run INS which included falling asleep at a friend's house and awaking to find Jasper lying in a puddle of sick. Rather than own up and apologise Jasper did what any decent person would do and blamed it all on the family dog!  
Another event that I can recall was when Jasper, Emmett and I found our way into Dad drinks cabinet and proceeded on a challenge of having a drink of each of the sprits.  
At about 1:00 in the morning I was awoken to the sound of Jasper being sick all over his cloths, my mums couch and new carpet and rather than cleaning it up he proceeded to turn over and go back to sleep.  
Needless to say my Mum wasn't too pleased in the morning but she took it well enough to ensure that the washing machine was turned on just as Jasper was getting in the shower so he had no hot water.  
See Mum. You thought that I was asleep didn't you.

Alice we have found Jasper to be useless in every position. We hope you have more luck... From all the.

In all seriousness though It's been an honour to be your best man today, and I hope you two have a long and happy marriage!

Jasper you're a lucky man. My baby sister a beautiful, intelligent girl with a heart of gold, and she deserves a good husband. So think yourself lucky you got there first!

Ids also like to give you this and if you can get it passed security you can have it for your breakfast.

And so it gives me immense pleasure not to mention relief to invite you all to be upstanding, raise you glasses and join me in a toast to the happy couple.  
To Alice and Jasper. The knew Mr and Mrs Whitlock  
May your love be modern enough to survive the times, but old fashioned enough to last forever.  
Ladies and gentleman the bride and groom."

Everyone clapped an Edward looked straight at me and blew me a kiss. I giggled.

After the speeches Alice and Jasper had they're first dance. A song that was being played when they first met.

_Luther Van dross-- Always and Forever_

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true, yeah_

And I know tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
Cuz we got a life of love  
That won't ever change and

Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever

Ever, ever, ever  
There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do  
If you get lonely  
Call me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make and

_Ever, ever, ever  
There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do  
If you get lonely  
Call me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make._

The wedding and the reception had to be one of the most beautiful things I had ever attended.

Edward and I were currently dancing. Nessie and Jake were dancing. Emmett and Rose had gone home early with the twins and Carlisle and Esme were standing hand in hand next to Alice and Jasper.

_The song playing right now was- Bed Of Roses - Bon Jovi_

Sitting here wasted and wounded  
at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
the moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
is still lodged in my head  
And some blonde gave me nightmares  
I think she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
they won't make of me when I'm dead

With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
what you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses

Well I'm so far away  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I've given each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper,  
baby blind love is true

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses

The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died

When you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me  
To stand in her spotlight again  
Tonite I won't be alone  
But you know that don't  
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses.

This was the moment I had been waiting for.

"Edward." I whispered. He turned to look at me.

"I love you Edward Cullen" I told him blushing.

He looked at me shocked searching my eyes for truth of what I had just said. He obviously found it because his lips pressed to mine frantically.

"Can we go?" He breathed out when we pulled apart.

"Yes" He dragged us towards Alice and told her we were leaving an to have fun on honeymoon.

Once we were seated in his car. Nessie was taking mine. We headed back to his apartment.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He said

"I love you to Edward Cullen" I whispered.

When we reached his apartment he gently placed me on the bed an whispered..

"Let me make love to you."

**If your lucky I'll try a lemon as an outtake :D**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamier: Santa didn't give me Twilight for christmas :(**

**I'm giving you two chapters today**

**Chapter Nine- Morning after and Alice's very short honeymoon**

* * *

Wow.

That was the only thought I had when I woke up in Edwards arms the morning after Jasper and Alice's wedding.

Last night Edward certainly did make love to me.

It wasn't just fucking.

It was passion. Unbreakable love.

During the whole thing. My first time. Edward would whisper...

"I love you."

"Always and Forever, I will love you Bella Swan."

I never thought my first time would ever be so romantic.

Everything seemed to disappear. My doubts. Our past. Tanya. Everything just disappeared. It was just Edward and I.

It was bliss.

I didn't think. I just felt.

Afterwards I thought Edward would want to go again. Just like any other bloke but all he wanted to do was snuggle closely as we both drifted to sleep. And that for me was perfect.

As I laid there I decided to get up and make Edward breakfast.

I gently moved myself out of Edwards vice like grip, grabbed his shirt from yesterday and headed to the kitchen.

I loved Edwards's kitchen. It was beautiful.

State of the art everything.

I head to the fridge and pulled out eggs, bacon and sausages. As I turned to get the pans out of the cupboard there was a loud bang that sounded from Edwards's bedroom.

"Bella" I heard Edward shout. He sounded so scared. I heard his bedroom door smack open.

"Edward what's wrong" I said as he ran into the kitchen. He looked frantic. He ran to me and scoped me into his arms, kissing every part of my face he could reach.

"I had a bad dream. I dreamt that I woke up and you were gone all you left was a note saying how you got what you wanted and you didn't love me. Then I actually did wake up and you weren't their. I freaked. I thought-" I cut him off. He looked so scared. Tears in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you Edward. I was just making breakfast. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I told him sternly. His face visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry. It's just I love you so much." He said.

"I know baby." I said turning back to get the pans out of the cupboard.

I heard let out a shaky breath so I turned to look at him curiously.

"I feel like such an idiot." He told me running his hand through his hair. I sighed and walked over to him wrapping my arms round his waist.

"Baby. If you're an idiot, then you're my idiot." I told him. This made him laugh. "I love you Edward."

"I love you to Bella." He said. And I could here just how much he meant it.

I turned back to my cooking. Edward asked if he could do anything but I told him just to make coffee. As I was waiting for the sausages to cook Edward turned on the radio.

Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison was playing.

Edward started singing. He knew the whole thing.

_Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came?  
Down in the hollow  
Playing a new game,  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,  
Skipping and a-jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our, our hearts a-thumping  
And you, my brown-eyed girl,_

You, my brown-eyed girl.  
Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down to the old mine with a  
Transistor radio.  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hide behind a rainbows wall,  
Slipping and a-sliding  
All along the waterfall  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.

Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Just like that  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
La dee dah?

So hard to find my way  
Now that Im all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My, how you have grown!  
Cast my memory back there, lord,  
Sometime Im overcome thinking about  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.

Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Laying in the green grass  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Dee dah la dee dah la dee dah la  
D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d...

"That song reminds me of you." He told me reaching out to stroke my cheek. "My brown eyed girl" I blushed.

As I finished breakfast I placed our plates on the table as I went to sit on the stool next to Edward he had other ideas.

All I knew was that I was suddenly on his lap.

"Edward we can't eat like this." I laughed.

"Yes we can." He said laughing.

An in the end it turned out we could.

After breakfast we just hung out laughing and acting like a pair of teenagers. It was around lunch time when Nessie text me.

_Bella_

_Ring me._

_Need 2 talk 2 u_

_Luv u _

_Nessie X_

"Excuse me a sec Edward. Nessie wants me to call her."

_"Bella" _Nessie said when she answered.

"Yeah what's up sis?" I asked.

_"Jakes asked me to move in with him."_

"Wow, Ness"

_"I know it's so soon. But I love him so much." _

"Ness if you want to do it. Do it. But what about Billy?"

_"Jake wants to move to a bigger place. More space for Billy."_

Just then I had an idea.

"Ness. Why doesn't Jake buy our house? I can find an apartment for myself. That way one of us still has Mum and Dads old house."

_"Oh wow. I'll talk to him bout it. Look I got to go. See you later?"_

"Sure Ness."

Click.

I sighed and walked back to Edward in the living room.

"What's up angel?" Edward asked. Angel. That's a new one.

"I may need to go house hunting. Nessie and Jake are moving in together. I offered them my parent's old house."

"You have one kind heart baby." He said wrapping his arms round me.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you to my angel." He said. I smiled.

This right here was true love.

We must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by Edward.

"Edward what's wrong." I asked.

"Alice....Babies....Now." I jumped up.

"WHAT" I screeched. "They're early."

Edward and I raced out of the apartment and headed towards Forks general hospital.

Turns out they had just sat in the cab to make their way to the airport for their honeymoon when Alice's waters broke.

When we reached the hospital everyone was there. Rose, Emmett, Logan, Matthew, Esme, Carlisle, and Nessie an even Jake was there.

Esme ran towards Edward and Me.

"They're early." I hugged her.

"She's going to be fine I can feel it." I told her.

Truth be told. I was scared.

I toke Esme to sit with Rose and Nessie. Carlisle was trying to get information from one of the nurses. Emmett and Jake were playing with Logan and Matthew.

Edward was pacing.

"Edward you're making me fucking nervous, sorry Esme, now sit down already." I told him. He sighed and came to sit by me. Resting his head on my shoulder.

"I need my baby sister to be ok Bella. I just need to." He whispered for only me to hear. I hugged him close.

We sat there for hours.

It was 10pm when we saw Jasper walk out from one of the rooms.

We all stood and rushed over to him.

"Their all fine. All my four girls are perfect." We all sighed in relief and hugged him. "They're taking the triplets down to intensive care because their premature but their going to be fine." He told us.

"Edward. Bella. Alice wants to see you two." We nodded and followed him into the room.

"Alice. I was so scared." I told her. Edward nodded.

"I'm fine promise." She assured us. "Now will you an Edward be godparents to Naomi. Please" She asked.

I gasped. "I would be honored Alice." I hugged her and then Jasper.

"Edward. How about it?" Alice asked.

"Does it even need saying? Of course I will." Alice beamed at him.

After a while everyone else came in.

Nessie was asked to be godmother to Nicolette. They even asked Jacob to be Godfather. He was extremely flattered. Rose and Emmett were going to be God parents to little Natalie.

Jasper toke us down two at a time to see the babies.

They were beautiful. Nicolette and Naomi had black hair like their Mum but with Jaspers blue eyes. Whereas Natalie had blonde hair like Jasper but Alice's emerald eyes.

I looked to Edward who I saw was eyeing the babies.

"I want my own one Bella." He told me.

"I know you do baby."

What Edward didn't know was that very soon we could be having one of our own. Hopefully. We were so caught up in the love of last night. We didn't use protection.

But I wouldn't change that for anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamier: Mine? Ha I wish**

**Chapter ten:**

It's been two months since I told Edward I loved him.

It's been two months since Alice had the triplets.

It's been two months since Edward and I made love.

It's been one month since Nessie, Jake and Billy brought my parents old house from me.

It's been one month since I moved into my new four bedroom house.

It's also been one month since I took a pregnancy test.

It was positive.

I hadn't told Edward yet. I knew when I was telling him. I had it all planned out.

Edward and I had been together for seven months now and are still as deeply in love.

Edward and I spent everyday together. We didn't want to be apart from each other.

Everyday after work he would come to my new house or I would be at home waiting for him. And then at the weekends one of us would stay with the other at their place.

My new house was beautiful. The front of the house was white and had a golden picket fence all the way around the house. It had 3 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, living room, dining room, two offices and beautiful kitchen. Nearly as beautiful as Edwards, the garden was neither small nor large which was perfect for me.

Yesterday Alice and Jasper finally took home their little angels. All three of the girls were happy and healthy. Because the girls were premature they waited until the actual due date to send them home. Just to be safe.

Today I was going for my ultrasound. If it was all good then I would tell Edward. I hadn't told anyone. I wanted Edward to be the first to know.

I was nervous. I knew Edward would want this baby more than anything in this world. I hadn't told him incase I wasn't actually pregnant.

Shit like that happens you know.

So here I am sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for my name to be called.

After about half an hour of flicking through old magazines; my name was called.

"Isabella Swan" The nurse called.

"Yeahh, that's me" She smiled.

"This way" She motioned for me to follow her down the hallway into one of the room.

"The doctor should be with you in a minute. Just lie down and lift your shirt over your stomach." She smiled kindly and left the room.

I breathed a nervous sigh and laid myself down onto the bed getting comfortable. After about 3minutes the doctor came in.

"Good morning Miss Swan. I'm Doctor Smith." He held his hand out for me to shake. I shook it. I think he could sense my nervousness because he said.

"Miss Swan you'll be fine. Now let's see this baby."

He gently applied the gel over my belly and placed the equipment over my stomach. After about 5minutes he smiled.

"Do you want to see your baby Miss Swan?" He asked turning the monitor towards me.

I couldn't see anything.

He must have noticed my confused face because he laughed.

"You see that there. Looks like a peanut?" He said pointing at a peanut looking shape on the screen. I nodded. "That's your baby."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

My baby.

"Would you like a picture?" I nodded. "What name should I put on it Baby Swan or..."

"Baby Cullen" I told him straight away. He smiled.

"I'll be right back." He told me.

He arrived back about 10minutes later with four copies of the ultrasound.

I booked my next appointment for next month and headed to Edwards.

My plan was to post one picture to his bedroom door and one to his kitchen fridge. They tend to be his first places to look. When I had done that I was heading home to my place and waiting for him to turn up.

Once I was back it my house I turned on the radio to kill time. It was only 12 O'clock. Edward last class ended at 2.

On the radio playing right now was... My baby By Leanne Rimes.

_  
My baby gives me satisfaction  
My baby gives me all his love  
Let's me know I'm his main attraction  
No one else is gonna feel his touch  
I love the way he drives me crazy  
From now on, I'm gonna love my baby_

My Baby is a full-time lover  
My Baby is a full-grown man  
Makes me feel like a natural woman  
I know he's the only one who can  
Rocks my world and I don't mean maybe  
From now on I'm gonna love my baby

No one can take me away from my baby  
I'm holding on to Heaven in his arms

No one can take me away from my baby  
I'm holding on to Heaven in his arms

My baby is a rolling thunder  
My baby is a southbound train  
His love is like a long, hot Summer  
Calms me down like a cool, cool rain  
His sweet wonderful ways amaze me  
It's no wonder why I love my baby

I love my baby  
love my baby  
love my baby

I spent the rest of the day in my office the radio playing in the kitchen working on my book. I didn't notice the time but when I heard the sound of tiers screeching to a stop outside my house I noticed it was 3:30. I smiled.

Edward.

"Bella" I could hear him shouting outside. I went to the window to see him standing there with the pictures in his hand a look of pure joy on his face.

I pulled the door open and he ran at me dropping to his knees infornt of me he lifted up my top and stared at my stomach.

"Your baby Edward." I told him. He looked up to me and I saw that he was crying.

He looked so happy.

"My baby." He said kissing my stomach repeatedly.

"Daddy loves you baby." He told my stomach. He stood up and looked at me.

"And I fucking love you Bella Swan." He said pulling me to him in a bear hug. Kissing my face repeatedly. "You've made me so happy. You don't know how happy I am."

"We're having a baby Edward." I told him.

"I can't believe. When did you find out?" He asked. I pulled him into the living room and made him sit.

"I found out a month ago." He opened his mouth to say something but I placed my hand there. "Know I didn't tell you incase I wasn't pregnant. I know how much this means to you."

"But we used a condom." He said.

"No we didn't" I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said.

"Because I wanted to have this baby. I love you. I love this baby. And I want to be the mother of your children."

"I love you Bella." He said. Reaching to pull my top up again. He just stared at my stomach. "Can I talk to our baby?" He asked.

"You don't have to ask baby." With that he pulled me to lie down on the sofa. Kneeling next to me he placed his mouth near my stomach.

"Hey baby... I'm your Daddy. And no one will ever love you more than me or your mummy. And I promise I will always be there."

After a while Edward was then telling the baby stories from his past. Memories he has.

I watched him and saw the look of pure love on his face. Tears still falling down his face.

The last thing I heard before I drifted of for a little nap was...

"I'm going to be a Daddy."

When I woke up I couldn't have slept long. The sun was just setting. As I sat up I noticed the smell of Chinese.

My stomach growled.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes baby?" His voice came from the kitchen. "I ordered take out" He said once I entered the kitchen.

"Thank you" I told him. He still had the look of utter joy on his face.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Thank you Bella."

"For what?" I asked completely confused.

"For loving me, being with me, for carrying my child. You have no idea how much I love you. It goes beyond words." My eyes filled with tears.

"I love you so much Edward."

"When are we going to tell everyone?" I asked after a little bit of silence as we both ate.

"Now" Edward said jumping of the stool so fast. He looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Who first?" He asked.

"Nessie." I said.

He dialled Nessies number.

After about five rings she picked up.

"_Well Hello Big sis."_

"Hey Ness, Me an Edward have some news"

_"Yessss" _She trailed off.

"We're having a baby Ness."

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT. JAKKKKEEE, BILLYYYYY I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT."_ We heard Jake in the background laughing.

_"Congrats you guys." _We heard Jake and Billy shout.

We laughed.

"Thank you" We said.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all at Alice's.

Alice and Roses reaction was same as Nessies.

Jasper said "Woooohhh dude. Congrats guys."

Emmett went "Who new Eddie had it in him"

Then before we went Alice said "You've been waiting for this for so long Edward. You could ask for a better Mummy for your children then Bella."

"I know." Was Edwards reply. His arms tightening round my waist holding me to him. His hands resting on my stomach.

Now it was time for Carlisle an Esme.

"Hey Mum" Edward greeted. "Is Dad with you?"

_"Yes sweetie do you want me to put you on speaker?" _She asked.

"Yes please." Always well mannered was my Edward.

_"Hey son. What's up?"_

"Bella's pregnant." Edward told them.

_"Ahh congratulations"_

"Thank you" We said in unison.

After we had got off the phone to Carlisle and Esme. I had to basically push Edward out of the door.

"It's Tuesday you have school tomorrow." I told him.

"But I want to stay with my babies." He told me with a pout.

"I know you do. But you have work. And I'm not going to have you failing. Now go. I love you."

"Ok. I'm going. If you need anything. You better ring me Bella." He told me sternly.

"Of course I will baby." I told him

"I love you Bella" He said kissing me. "And I love you to my baby." He said leaning down to kiss my stomach.

"And we love you to." He smiled and left.

A little while later I settled myself to bed. A text came on my phone.

_Need anything baby?_

_Love You both Edward._

I smiled.

He will make a perfect Daddy.

Just like I knew he would.

He was so happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Mine? No but I am the proud owner of a I Love Edward Hoddie and a Cullen 17 hoddie :D**

**Chapter 11:**

It had been three weeks since I had told Edward I was pregnant. He was so excited.

He was already planning to move out. He didn't want to live in his apartment.

He wanted somewhere secluded, somewhere with a garden where he could play with his children.

He was thinking about names, godparents, what rooms we would paint for the nursery.

He was so happy. Seeing Edward like this made me happier at the thought of having a child.

Edward and I hadn't talked about moving in together but I knew he wanted to. The hints he was dropping were obvious. I just wanted him to ask me straight out.

The only time Edward left my side was for school.

When I asked why this was he always replied "I'm where I want to be."

It was now October and I had finally finished my book. I was currently at the publishing house; talking over the final draft, speaking with editors and that sort of thing.

They wanted me to do a book tour.

But that was out of the question.

I was pregnant. Edward wouldn't like for me to go alone. And I couldn't ask anyone to take all that time of school. It just wasn't practical.

My fourth book was set to be my last book.

Thanks to this book I know had enough money to last me three life times. We are scheduled to launch the book just after new years.

The lifts in the publishing building were broken so I had to take the stairs down when I was leaving. I was just on my second flight of stairs when a high pitched voice sounded behind me.

"Bella?" I turned round to see Tanya of all people standing against the wall arms folded across her fake chest.

"Yes." I said. She looked me up and then down sneering.

"You know I have no idea what _my _Eddie sees in you." My Eddie. She called him.

"Edward doesn't like you Tanya and he's not yours. Not after what you did to him." I told her trying to sound calmer than I was.

"You're plain. Just down right ugly. When a lady like me is around why would Eddie be interested in you? And I didn't want to do it. He made me" She sneered.

"Trust Edward is very interested in me and he didn't make you do shit."

"You're going to break up with him. He belongs with someone like me." She demanded.

"No I'm not going to break up with him. He loves me and I love him. He doesn't want fake, plastic bimbos."

"Yes you are."

"Tanya. He wouldn't want you." I told her turning away heading down the stairs.

The next thing I felt were two hands shoving me in the back and I went flying down three flights of stairs my arms immediately went to protect my stomach.

I could here Tanya laughing hysterically.

I landed with a smack on the cold concrete floor.

"That will teach you not to listen to me when I tell you something." She looked me over. With one last kick to the stomach she sauntered of down the stairs. "I'll tell Eddie you said hello."

The last thing I remembered was the smell of the blood. My last thought was Edward and the baby.

A little while later

_Beep Beep Beep._

I didn't know how long I had been out but I was highly uncomfortable. As I began to focus more I heard voices.

_"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found her Tanya." _TANYA. What? What is she doing here? With Edward.

_"It was nothing Eddie." _I could basically hear Edward cringe at Eddie. _"But I don't know what your still doing here Edward. She told me she doesn't love you anymore." _If I wasn't lying in a bed right now I would have killed her already.

I guess it was time to open my eyes now.

"Bella?" I head Edwards's voice say dripping with relief. I looked into his beautiful face to see pain, hurt and sadness. His poor beautiful face was torn. Over his shoulder I could see Tanya smirking evilly when Edwards back was turned.

"I'll go get a nurse Eddie. Then _we _can leave." She sauntered out of the room.

"Edward the baby" I asked.

"We don't know yet" Was his reply. "What happened Bella?" I was about to reply when Alice came charging in the room followed by Rose who was followed by Nessie who was dragging Tanya in by her hair.

"Bitch I told you to stay away" Nessie kept hissing.

"Guys. Tanya saved Bella." Edward said standing up.

"Oh really Edward?" Rose hissed. "Is that what this blonde bimbo told you?" Edward looked from Tanya to me to Rose then to Alice and Nessie. "Bella said Tanya saved her."

"Did I?" I said.

"Yeah you kept saying Tanya." He said looking very confused.

"It was Tanya's fault Edward." I told him.

"Don't listen to her Eddie." Tanya cooed. "She's all confused aren't you Bella." She hissed at me.

"Bitch shut it." Alice said. Alice turned to the TV it was just now I noticed the CD in her hand. "This is the camera surveillance from where Bella fell" She used air quotes when she said fell.

Tanya's eyes widened and she tried to break free from Nessie's grasp.

On the screen should Tanya and Me on the stairs. You could here everything she was saying. I didn't want to watch so I focused on Edward who grew more and more pissed as time went on.

Then I heard myself scream. This was obviously the moment Tanya shoved me down the stairs because Edward vaulted of his chair and was in Tanya's face in less than a second.

"Edward I can't believe you even believed her after what she tried to do to you. To us." Alice said. Rose and Nessie looked confused.

"GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING. I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU. NESSIE GET HER THE FUCK OUTA HERE AND CALL THE POLICE AN HAVE HER THE FUCK ARRSTED."

"Oh come on Eddie. What has plain Jane here got that I haven't. You're meant to be with me. I'm prettier."

"BELLA HAS MY FUCKING HEART."

I thought I'd seen Edward mad at the wedding but that was nothing compared to this.

Nessie Rose an Alice all dragged Tanya out then with promises to return later. Edward turned to me and I noticed he was crying.

"Baby I'm sorry. When she called me saying you had fallen. I was so worried I would have believed anything anyone had told me. I swear to you I had no idea. And I know you love me Bella." He said.

I reached out to dry his tears away.

"I know baby. I know." I told him. Tears formed in my eyes. Nessie, Rose and Alice re-entered.

"What's the deal with Tanya Edward?" Rose asked. Alice, Edward and I all looked at each other. Edward nodded.

"Tanya and I dated when we were 14. I broke it off after I caught her cheating on me. The next day Alice and Bella overheard her telling people I beat her regularly. And that I raped her. I didn't but she was trying to ruin the family. When that didn't work, she told them that my father raped her. It almost destroyed us. I almost lost my whole family." He looked at me, he was so scared I would believe the lies she spread. But I couldn't ever do it. Rose and Nessie hugged him whilst vowing to kill the bitch.

After they left I turned to Edward.

"Edward. Our baby. Is it ok?" He started crying again.

"There was so much blood Bella." He said.

I cried out in anguish. I'd lost our baby.

"Edward. I'm so sorry. I, Uh I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me. I tried to protect my stomach but-" He cut me off.

"Baby I'm not mad. Yes I'm upset. But I could have lost you. I can't loose you Bella. Ever." He told me.

We both cried silently until the doctor came in.

"Hello again Ms Swan." He said. "You must be Mr Cullen" He held his hand out for Edward to shake.

"Now Bella. There was a lot of blood. So there's a chance you lost your baby. When we did the scan earlier we couldn't find a heartbeat."

I let out a pathetic whimper. Edward held me tight to his side.

"But-"

But.

He said but.

Edward obviously caught on to that also because he looked at me and I saw the first glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"But your hormone count is still sky high. If you had lost the baby then it would have gone down by now."

"How long was I out?" I asked realising I didn't know.

"Two days." Edward replied. "I haven't left." He told me. Now that I had taken in his appearance I knew that was true. He was unshaven and looked under slept.

"Edward." I scolded. He shushed me.

"Now Bella." The doctor said. "I'm going to take some bloods from you and then we're going to take another scan tomorrow if the bloods are ok." He told me. I nodded.

The doctor left after that and not five minutes later a nurse walked in. She kept her eyes on Edward. Fluttering her eyelashes at him. I coughed loudly bringing her attention back to me.

I could see Edward holding back his laughter.

When the nurse left I turned to Edward.

"So what injuries do I have?" I asked realising I didn't know that either.

He scowled "A fractured hand" He pointed to my left hand. Thank God I'm right handed. "You suffered bruising to your head. An you had to have stitches just above your forehead an you had some internal bruising. It could have been so much worse. I was so scared. I can't loose you Bella ever."

"You won't." I whispered. I wasn't going to let people like Tanya ruin this. Not for me and Not for Edward.

All day people came in. Nessie was first here and last to leave. In the years since our parents died I hadn't seen Nessie cry but today she just did.

"Bella. I can't lose you. You're all I have left." She told me. Jake wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead.

Billy was there also.

"Don't scar me like that again Isabella." He told me sternly.

"Yes Billy." I replied with a smile.

Jake just kept swearing out Tanya. Who he got to arrest himself. He was very proud.

Carlisle and Esme brought me some home made dinner so I didn't have to suffer the hospital food.

Alice and Rose brought me stuff I needed from home for me and Edward. He still stubbornly refused to leave.

Emmett and Jasper tried making jokes out of it. Doing impression of Tanya as she was arrested.

It was pretty funny.

Edward looked very disapproving.

Everyone left a little while after I had eaten.

Then the doctor came in.

"Bella we had your blood results back." Edward and I both sucked in a breath. "And your hormone count is still very high were going to do a ultrasound tomorrow just to check ok?" He said.

"Ok. Thank you." I said whilst Edward nodded.

With that I feel asleep plagued with nightmares about dead bronze haired children.

The next morning came with dread.

I didn't want to hear that my baby was dead.

I didn't want to see Edward heart broken.

The one thing he wants the most in the world and I could have lost it.

Edward was very quiet today. We sat in silence. In each others arms thinking of what could happen.

It was around 1'oclock when the doctor came in.

"Afternoon Bella. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Edward got of the bed to sit on the chair besides grasping one of my hands in both his big ones.

The gel was placed on my stomach. And the machine started.

It was silent for 5minutes.

I was growing nervous. Tears streaming down mine an Edwards faces.

Then a miracle happened.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Is that... Is that... Our babies' heat?" Edward asked.

"Well we have some good and bad news." The doctor said.

Edward and I watched him closely.

"Bella. Edward. You were expecting twins. But due to the accident one of your babies died."

I looked at Edward who was crying but with still a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"The other baby by the looks of things is perfectly healthy and alive." Edward and I both let out cries of joy. Edward jumped onto the bed beside me kissing any part of me he could reach.

"I'd like to keep you in for a few days just procedure and to keep an eye on the living baby." The doctor said printing of new pictures for Edward and me.

"We've still got one baby." Edward smiled at me.

"I'm upset. I would have like twins." I told him.

"Me to Love. But I've got you and I'm still going to be a father." He told me.

"Move in with me Edward. I know you wont let me live alone after this anyway." I told him.

"Your right baby. I wouldn't."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- Not mine **

Chapter twelve

It had been a week since my accident. And true to his word Edward moved into my house the day I came out of hospital.

The second office in my- our-house had been turned into Edwards's music room. In it he had his piano and his guitar.

I loved listening to Edward play his music. It was one of his most wonderful talents.

Now that Edward lived with me I wasn't allowed to do much for now. When he got mad he just said "When your recovered from Tanya's whacko moment, you can do it all again yourself."

And then he would kiss me sweetly. Edward had been granted two weeks off to look after me. When he was at school while I was in hospital he kept freaking out. Men!

I was currently sitting in my back garden when Nessie turned up.

"Beelllaaaa." I heard her musical voice call from the kitchen.

"Out back Ness." I replied.

"Well hello beautiful." She waggled her eyebrows at me.

"What the fuck? You into incest these days Nessie?" I laughed

"Ha-ha no. I'm just using the greeting Jake uses on me when he comes in from work." I noticed that whenever she mentioned Jake her eyes light up. Seeing my sister so happy made me happy.

"How are Jake and Billy?" I asked.

"There fine. Billy's worrying about you though." I sighed, Billy was like a dad to me and Nessie and I know that I was worrying him after my accident.

"I'm going to go see him later." I told her.

"He'd like that. Anyway where is Eddie?" She asked.

"Don't call me Eddie. Loch Ness." I heard Edward say.

"What the fuck. Where is he?" She said looking around. I pointed above my head. Edward was currently on the kitchen roof re-tilling something.

"Hello Loch Ness." He said waving at her.

"Go to hell _Eddie._" She laughed. "How's the little one." She asked patting my stomach.

"Our Angels perfect." I told her. She smiled.

"I'm going to be an Aunt man." She laughed. "I feel so old-." She didn't get to finish her sentence because she was suddenly pounced on by two little boys.

"Loch Ness" Logan and Matthew screamed. I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"Emmett I'm going to murder you for teaching your children that." Nessie threatened. Emmett, Edward and I just laughed.

"Aunt Bee." Logan and Matthew said. I was shocked. They had only ever called me Aunt Bee before.

"Yes boy's?" I asked smiling sweetly at them.

"We love you." They both said. Tears welled in my eyes at that. I knew I was being irrational but it was the damn hormones in my system.

I felt Edward behind me before I heard him. Like some force.

"I love you to boys." I told them. They both grinned widely and ran off to play catch.

"Eddie my brother. I'm going to get on the roof and start while you make lovely dovey eyes at Bella." Emmett said.

I felt Edward nod and kneel down next to me.

"Their not the only male who loves you ya know." He whispered in my ear. "But believe me they don't love you as much as I do." He kissed my lips an then my stomach and headed back up onto the roof.

"Awww" I heard Nessie say next to me. I smiled at her.

"How are things with Jake?" I asked her. She smiled a blinding smile at me.

"Great. Ever since we moved in together he's treated me like a princess. He even told me that he's been attracted to me since I was 17 but didn't want to act on it because he thought it was weird seeing as we grew up together. But the day we got the call saying you were in hospital that night he broke down saying that he loves me an that he can't go through what Edward went through when he saw you in that hospital bed. Edward was talking about ways of killing himself because he couldn't live without you." At that last bit I froze and I heard Edward mutter a quiet "Fuck" I knew he had heard that bit of the conversation.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN." I shouted.

"Oh man, are you in trouble." I heard Emmett mutter.

"Yes baby." Edward called trying to sound innocent.

"I'm going to go play with the boys." Nessie said.

"I'll join you." Emmett called jumping from the roof.

"Edward. Get into the kitchen now. Do not piss of your pregnant girlfriend." I told him marching into the kitchen.

About five minutes later Edward walked into the kitchen looking nervous. And so he should.

"Before you start-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"You were planning to fucking kill yourself. Are you fucking nuts Edward? I'm not that fucking special. You would have moved on eventually. Even if I do die at some point I want you to fucking keep living Edward. That would be my dying wish." I told him.

He looked pissed.

"No Bella. I can't, I repeat, CAN'T live without you. I just fucking can't. You are my other fucking half. If you're not in this world then I'm definitely not. You are special. You are perfect and I can't love anyone else now that I know what it's like to love you. My soul mate. Mother of my child. Of course I would die without you Bella. So just think about how much you mean to me." He told me stalking towards me cradling my face in his hands. "I can't go a day without seeing this face Bella. These eyes. This button nose. These lips. That blush. I can't and I won't." He told me.

"I love you Edward." I told him kissing him passionately.

"And I love you Isabella." He replied kissing me back fiercely.

"I'm still mad." I told him.

He just smirked and said "I know." He then winked at me. "I'll make you forgive me later." I blushed million shades of red at thought of ways he could make me forgive him.

When I went outside Logan was silently crying on the porch.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked him soothingly

"I hurt leg" He told me through his sobs pointing at his knee.

"Awww sweetie lets get this cleaned up." I wrapped my arms around him softly picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen where I cleaned his cut.

When I had cleaned it and placed a plaster over it I kissed it.

"All better." He smiled.

"Thank you Aunt Bee." He said running back into the back garden.

"You're going to make a fantastic mother Bella." I heard Nessie say from behind me.

"Are you sure? What if I mess up?" I asked.

"You won't Bella. Trust me. You're basically like my mother. I wouldn't have turned out like I have now if it weren't for you. I wouldn't have gone to college. I would have skipped school. But you were there making sure I did what was right. And I know you'll be a fantastic Mummy to baby Cullen."

I smiled and hugged her.

"I love you so much baby sister." I told her.

"And I love you so much big sister." We laughed.

The rest of the day past slowly. Whilst Emmett an Edward fixed up the roof on the kitchen, Nessie and I played with Logan and Matthew.

Those two boys were a joy. Out of the corner of my eye I could sometimes see Edward watching me with goofy smile on his face.

I knew what he was thinking.

Me in the garden playing with our child.

That fought made me smile.

"Daddy, Mattie bites me." Logan pouted. I heard Matthew mutter the world "Snitch" He was so like his father.

"Matthew Cullen. Do not bite your brother." Emmett shouted from the roof. Ness and I looked at each other. Emmett the authority figure was too much and we burst into giggles.

"What are you two laughing at?" Edward asked.

We couldn't get the words out so we just pointed at Emmett.

"Oh Yeah laughing at me are ya. Well I'm not having that." Emmett jumped off the roof and chased after us.

"Mind the pregnant lady" I shouted as I run from Emmett. Nessie just laughed even harder. Emmett charged at Nessie and me. I jumped out of the way and ran at Edward who had climbed down off the roof. He wrapped his arms round me.

"Big gorilla. If he had charged at you he could have hurt you." He mumbled into my hair.

"You're worried about the baby Edward." I stated as we watched Emmett chasing Nessie round the garden. Edward was rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Yes and you. You're more important to me. I love you both incredibly." He told me nuzzling the side of my face. "My little button nose." I slapped him and he just laughed.

"You finished the roof yet baby." I asked Edward. He nodded.

"I get to spend the afternoon with you in my arms now." He whispered.

"After you had a shower." I told him. He huffed and headed to the bathroom. I slapped his arse making him jump in the air. He growled at me. I giggled.

"Have fun Edward." I said seductively at him. Biting my lip and looking at him under my lashes.

"Tease" I heard him mutter. I stifled my giggle.

As I looked back out at the garden I saw Emmett and Nessie chasing Logan and Matthew around the garden now roaring like lions. I giggled.

Looking at the clock I saw it was 3 O'clock already. Damn.

"Emmett. You have to go pick up Rose." I called to him. He looked at his watch and I heard him curse.

"Uhhh Daddy said bad word." Both little boys held their hands out for money. Every time Emmett swore he had to give them money.

After Emmett had coughed up the money they left. Nessie was staying for dinner. Jake would be over in a little while.

"So big sister. What is for dinner?" Nessie asked skipping into the kitchen.

"Steak and chips." I told her. She grinned.

"Our favourite." She said.

I nodded.

"Can I use your laptop sister dear?" She asked.

"Course" I told her. She ran off towards my office. I sighed. Sometimes I really missed living with her.

"Baby. My Bella." I heard Edward say as he walked in the kitchen. He loved watching me cooking.

"Sweetie. My Edward." I said to him. He smiled and came behind me. Placing loving kisses on my neck causing me to moan.

"Not here Edward. Nessie is down the hall." I scolded.

"So I always wanted to do it with someone else in the house." I slapped him

"Behave. That's my sister remember."

"Yes ma'am." I laughed as he saluted me and headed back to the Kitchen Island.

"Jakes here" Nessie squealed from down the hall. I smiled at Edward who rolled his eyes.

A little while later Nessie came in the kitchen perched on Jacobs back.

"Evening Bells." Jake greeted. "Edward."

"Hey." I greeted.

"Evening." Edward greeted.

Dinner past smoothly. Edward and Jake talked about the latest Hawks game while Nessie and I talked about colour schemes for the baby Cullen's nursery.

Once they left Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom.

"I still need you to forgive me" He said taking of his shirt when he placed me on the bed.

Tonight was going to be fun.

-

Weeks passed and it was now time for Edward and I to learn the sex of our baby. I was now five months gone and loving every minute of it.

I had started to put on my baby weight. I was a bit self conscious at first but Edward couldn't keep his hands to himself more than ever these days so I knew I didn't look to bad.

Edward wanted a little girl. His little angel but he said he would be happy either way.

I told him I wanted a little boy. Someone to pass on the Cullen name. When I told him this his answering smile was dazzling.

We were currently lying in the hospital bed listening to the steady heartbeat of our baby.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"It's a boy." The doctor told us. I smiled at Edward who was smiling just as brightly as I was.

"Our boy." I whispered.

"Baby boy Cullen."


	13. Home Videos

**Disclaimer: Mine? No. **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN- Home videos**

"Morning baby" I heard Edward cooed at my stomach.

He does this every morning. Edward never seems to realise I'm awake.

"Your Mummy looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. You may be a boy but I want you to look a lot like your Mummy. Her eyes, her smile, her little button nose. I remember the night I saw her again after ten years. I didn't believe it at first. I never thought I'd see Little Bella again. She meant so much to me. Your Mum was a cute kid. So we all knew she'd be beautiful but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. I knew she was my sister's best friend and a few years younger than me but I always crushed out on her when we were little. And know that I have her back I won't ever let her go, ever. You and your Mummy are the two most important things to me. And I love you both. Always"

Once he had said what he wanted to say in the mornings he would kiss my stomach then sit up and stroke my hair for five minutes he would always mumble "My Bella." when he does this.

I made some sounds to make it sound like I was waking up.

"Morning beautiful" Edward said.

"Morning love" I said yawning.

"Are you not at school today?" I asked him. It's Tuesday. He usually has some lessons.

"I took a sick day." He replied.

"Oh" was all said. That wasn't like Edward.

"There's just something I wanted to do with you today ok?" He said.

I nodded. I pushed him out of bed. I giggled when he hit the floor mock glaring at me.

"Take a shower. I'll make breakfast." He laughed.

"Yes my little hippo."

I threw my pillow at him. He'd started calling me his little hippo seeing as I'm now six months pregnant and told him I felt like a hippo. He loves my baby fat. Apparently it's very sexy. Insert Eye roll here.

I opted just to do us some cereal this morning seeing as I had no idea what Edward was planning.

About an hour later we were on our way; where I had no idea.

Then we entered Port Angeles. I was confused.

Then I got even more confused when we parked in the cinema car park.

"Are we seeing a film?" I asked as Edward helped me out of the car.

"Something like that" Was his reply.

What in the world was that boy up to?

We entered the cinema and one of the workers approached Edward.

"Hello Mr Cullen. The theatres all set up for you. Just a ten minute wait for the film to start."

"Thank you Tim." We followed Tim into one of the theatres. It was empty.

What the hell?

"Edward what-?"

"I hired out this entire theatre for us this morning. Just me an you. In this room. Together." Was all he said.

He sat me in one of the chairs directly in the middle so I had a fantastic view of the screen.

"Do you need anything before it starts?" Tim asked.

Edward looked at me.

"No thank you." I said.

Edward shook his head at Tim and muttered a quiet thanks.

At that moment the lights went down and the film began to play. What I heard surprised me.

"_Aliiiceeeee" _I heard my voice call.

"_Beelllaaaa!" _I heard Alice's voice reply. On the screen showed Alice and me. We couldn't be any older than 7 in this but I remember it clearly. We were in her back yard running around acting like little kids. Dancing and singing. Edward, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle watched us from the patio.

After this video came more home made videos that Edward wanted me to see. Then came the last one.

_"Emmett let me go." _I called in the video. Emmett was dangling me out of the tree house in the back yard of Esme and Carlisle old house. It wasn't high up if they still lived their now I would just have to life my leg up to get in it, but I wasn't even nine years old so I was scared that this big dude had me by my legs upside down.

_"No little Belly." _He laughed

_"Child abuse" _I heard myself mutter. Edward and I chuckled.

Then Edward came into the screen.

_"Emmett put Isabella down now." _He looked so pissed. Emmett shook his head. _"Emmett she's just a child. She could hurt herself." _He looked pissed and worried.

"Hey. You were just a child yourself." I scolded Edward next to me. He just shushed me. I turned back to the film just in time to see Emmett drop me.

_"EMMMMETTTT." _I heard Esme shout. Edward ran to me.

_"Bell? You ok sweetie." _I nodded fighting back tears. _"Awww my poor little Bella. Don't cry. I'll always be here for you." _

And that's were it cut off.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Do you want to know what I dream about Bella?" He suddenly asked.

"Umm…Sure?" It came out more like a question.

"I dream of you. You in our back yard playing with our children. Bronze haired little girls. Brunette little boys. I dream of you like this round baring my child. I dream of us in the church you in a wedding gown saying I do. I dream of a Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen. I dream of my life with you." He told me. "All these years I've been waiting for something Bella and I now know it was you I was waiting for. Your it for me. You're my life. My soul. My complete other half." He stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. He picked me up an stood me in front of him. Tears welled in my eyes as he knelt down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything in this world. I want to call your Mrs Cullen. I want to have us legally bonded in every way. I promise like I promised in that last video I'll always be here for you. Will you marry me?"

In his hand was a black velvet box. In the box was a golden ring with a small emerald heart set on the top. Engraved on the inside was-

My heart will always belong to you.

Edward obviously took my silence as a bad thing because his face contorted in pain an tears began to fall.

"Right. You don't want to marry me. I'll just take you home now." He went to stand up but stopped at the touch of my hand as I laid it on his thigh.

"I want my ring Edward Cullen. I want to be your wife." Edward let out a cry of joy at my words an pulled my up into his arms spinning me around. How he could lift me up I have no idea.

"Thank you thank you thank you." He repeated over and over again. Slipping the ring onto my finger he whispered "The future Mrs Cullen."

"You have no idea how much I like hearing you say that." I told him admiring my ring. It really was beautiful.

"You have no idea how much I like saying it." He replied kissing my hand.

I squealed which was a very Alice thing to do.

"What?" Edward asked looking very amused.

"I'm getting married." I told him.

"Yes we are" He replied kissing me passionately. "There's one more thing to show you."

I sat back into my chair an looked at the screen. Music started pouring out of the system. I miss you by Blink 182

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends  
_

Pictures flashed on the screen. Newspaper cuttings of me when my books were realised. Pictures from my childhood.

Me. Nessie. Alice. Emmett. Edward. Jasper. Rose.

"Alice missed you so much. She started cutting out your pictures from newspapers when your books were released." Edward whispered.

_  
(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)_

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_  
_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
[x3]_

(I miss you, I miss you) [x4]

"Just because we weren't here doesn't mean we didn't love you." he told me once it had finished.

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

"I love you to Bella." He whispered back kissing my temple. "Come on lets go home." He whispered lifting me back of the seat again.

He quickly thanked all the staff and we walked well he walked I waddled back to the car.

"So who should we call first?" Edward asked. He looked at me and I knew what he was thinking.

"Alice" We both said then laughed. I plugged in the phone to the hands free so we could talk.

"Brother dear what can I do for you?" was her greeting.

"Bella and I have some news Alice." She squealed.

"What? What? Tell me. Tell me." I could practically hear her bouncing.

"We're engaged." I told her. She squealed so loud I heard the girls start crying.

"Oh crap. Guy's I gotta go but I'll call you back. Congrats. I'll tell Jasper. I love ya both." She said before hanging up.

We laughed.

"Rosalie and Emmett?" I suggested. He nodded.

"Hello Emmy bear speaking." Edward and I burst out laughing.

"Tell me you do not answer the phone like that?" Edward asked.

"Just to you brother dear." Was his reply.

"Em, you with Rose?" I asked him.

"Sure Bells. Hang on a second." I heard him shout "Sex kitten" that started of more laughter from Edward and me.

"Hey guys what's up?" We heard Rose ask after a second.

"We're getting married." Was all Edward was able to get out before Rose congratulated us. Emmett was silent.

"Emmett?" Edward said.

"Now I know I don't need to give you the birds and the bee's but-" Edward put the phone down on him then.

"I am not having that kind of conversation with Emmett." I laughed.

"Your parents next."

Esme was the only one home when we called and she cried her eyes out. Promising to tell Carlisle.

"Isabella you make my boy so happy. Thank you. I love you both." Was her parting greeting.

Nessie's turn.

"Eddie ma man, how's it hanging?" I giggled my sister could be so weird sometimes.

"Oh and I heard my Bella's giggle. Hey sister doodle." I heard someone groan in the background.

"Reneesme Carlie Swan are you in bed with Jacob?" She giggled.

"Noooo." I could tell she was lying.

"Ewww." Was my reply. "Anyway I'm getting married."

I heard Jacob whoop and say "Congrats Bells. Eddie." I laughed when Edwards face scrunched at Eddie.

"My sisters getting married." Nessie was crying.

"And you're my maid of honor yes?" I asked.

"Of fucking course." She screamed. "Want us to tell Billy?"

"No I need to speak with him. Where is he?" I asked

"He's practicing walking downstairs. He's learning how to walk again."

"Ok I'll be over in a little while."

When we hung up I turned to Edward.

"Can you drive me to my old place?" I asked. He nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to speak with Billy." Was my answer.

We arrived at Nessies about an hour later to find Billy out the front by the door.

"Isabella, my dear." He said when I was out of the car and waddling towards him. I asked Edward to stay in the car. "How are you?" He asked kissing my check.

"I'm fine thank you Billy. Yourself?" I asked.

"Perfect sweetie. Reneesme said you wished to speak with me?" He asked looking curious.

"Yes Billy. Edward and I are getting married." I told.

"Oh my sweet I'm so happy for you." He said.

"That's not all Billy." I paused and took a deep breath. "Would you walk me down the aisle?"

Billy's eyes swam with tears.

"You the closest thing I have for a father Billy. And it would feel right to have anyone other than you walk me down the aisle when my own father can't. Will you be my father for that day."

"I would be honored Bella." Then we both cried for the memory of my farther.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Mine? No.**

**Only one chapter left :D**

**x**

Chapter 14- Where's Bella?

? POV

I'm not crazy. He has this coming.

Their house was quiet. I can see little Bella asleep on the sofa. Perfect, she wouldn't hear me coming. I quietly opened the door with the key I stole from his bag at school. Bat in hand I cautiously entered the house.

He will regret turning me down last year.

She will regret ever coming into his life.

Why doesn't she just disappear?

He was meant to want me.

I'm the most beautiful woman in Seattle. Tall, long legs, great breast, long perfect blonde hair.

Everyone wants me.

He should have fucking wanted me. But because of this fat plain thing on the sofa, he doesn't.

All because that fucking ugly pregnant cow is around and he recons he's found his soul mate.

Yeah fucking right. There is no such thing.

Once I get rid of that bitch. He will be destroyed. The one thing he loves the most will be taken from him.

I'll get rid of the brat whilst I'm at it also. Can't have that thing in the way. I despise children.

I sit and watch little Bella for a little while in the chair opposite the sofa. I look around the room and see pictures of Edward and her.

Bella starts to stir. Her eyes slowly open on focus on me. She let's out a startled scream.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

"I'm getting revenge and whilst I'm at it" I say slowly getting from the chair and pulling the bat from my side. "Getting rid of two things unwanted and in the way."

With that little Bella's eyes widen with fear as she lets out another scream just before I swing my arm back and smack the bat round her head. Like the weak person she is she slumps to the floor unconscious.

I let out a laugh. I start swinging the bat. Smashing it into the TV. The table. Their pictures. Everything in the house I smash up. After I smash everything up I quickly run back to Bella who I'm happy to say is still unconscious.

I drag her to the van where my friend waits. My friend steps out and helps me throw her into the back of the van and I'm happy to see little Bella hit her head on the far wall. I snap a few pictures on the camera.

"That can't be good for the baby." My friend says.

"So?" I spit. "I don't care this bitch should have stayed away from _my _Edward. I hope the thing dies."

My friend looks at me and then at Bella and nods her head.

"I'll be back in a minute just planting my letter and camera." I laugh.

Once I plant my letter in the midst of broken glass and splintered wood I hurry back to the van as my friend drives off to the warehouse.

Soon Edward will come to regret his overall snub of me. He will regret making me angry.

EPOV.

I can't wait to get home to my Bella. My perfect Bella. She's taken the pregnancy beautifully. She looks perfect. Round with our child. I Swear I was breaking the speed limit right now. But I don't care. I want to be where my heart is.

In a few weeks we would be married. Mr and Mrs Cullen. I can't wait to read that everywhere. And then a few weeks after that we would be welcoming our little boy.

We'd picked a name.

Anthony Thomas Cullen.

Our little boy.

As I turned the corner to our road I think my heart died.

Outside the house were tons of police officers including Jake. I knew immediately something was terribly wrong.

My parents. Nessie, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. I could see the kids in Rose's people carrier. Nessie, Alice, Rose and my mother all had tears streaming down their faces. Where was my Bella?

I slammed on my breaks not caring that I was parked in the middle of the street and jumped from the car.

"Bella." I screamed looking around. Spinning around in circles. She had to be here. She had to be.

"Edward." I turned and saw Jake coming towards me.

"Jake where's Bella?" Jake looked at me slowly.

"Follow me please Edward." As I walked past my family they all looked at me with so much sadness I felt my heart shatter where's my Bella?

As I walked through the door I didn't recognise our house. Everything had been shattered. I followed Jacob to the middle of the room treading on glasses as we went. He handed me a letter.

_Edward._

_You had this coming. I warned you to never make me mad._

_Now I have the one thing you love the most in the world. Your poor precious little Bella. Oh and the little brat she's carrying inside her._

_I will kill her Edward. She doesn't deserve to live._

_If you hadn't turned me down and called me a 'Worthless, pathetic excuse for a woman'. This wouldn't have happened._

_All I wanted was you Edward. I had wanted you since I was 15 and you threw it in my face and broke my heart. Now I'm breaking yours._

_I'll be nice though I'll give you one week to try to find them. But after that week its Bye Bye Bella and bye bye baby._

_Enjoy your life alone Edward._

I read the letter four times over. The tears coming fast and freely. I didn't try to hold them back.

My Bella.

My only.

My heart.

My angel.

My soul.

My reason for living.

Jacob then handed me a camera. I took it and looked. A whimper left me picture after picture showed my poor Bella unconscious in the back of the van. I ran to the bathroom and hurled until my stomach was empty. Jake entered behind me.

"We were called when neighbours reported hearing Bella screaming and then various smashes. But we got here to late. When we arrived they had already gone. I'm sorry Edward we're doing the best we can mate. Bella's like a sister to me Edward. I will not stop until I find her but it's not looking very good right now."

My cry of disappear was heard all the way down the road. I made my way back into the living room.

"BELLLA" I screamed over and over again.

"MUM" I screamed. At this moment I wanted my mum to hold me. She was always saying it would be ok.

My mum came running into the room. Saw me on my knees on the floor head in my hands crying pathetically.

"Mummy. I want my Bella. Here in my arms. I need my Bella. Mum please" she hugged. I vaguely heard my rest of the family enter the room.

"I will find her Edward." I heard Emmett say.

"I can't live without Bella. No Bella. No me. Simple." I said through my tears.

"What are you saying Edward." Alice asked.

"If Bella dies." I said looking at my family one by one. I could feel the end of my strength leaving. The day had drained me. "I die"

The last thing I heard was my Mums cry and then I passed out.


	15. The End

**This is the last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :D**

Chapter fifteen- It's over 

I don't know how long I had been 'out'. The last thing I remember before I shut my eyes was that stranger smashing the bat around my head.

Who she was I had no idea. She was blonde and tall. That's all I saw. Oh and beautiful. Lucky me

What I had done to deserve this I had no idea. What my unborn baby did to deserve this I have no idea.

What did Edward do to deserve two of the most precious things in his world to be taken from him?

My poor Edward, He must be so scared.

Esme

Alice

Rose

Nessie Poor Nessie

Jacob

Billy

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper.

They all must be so worried.

For some reason I wasn't scared. The other female with the blonde didn't seem to want to hurt me.

When I saw her five minutes ago she seemed reluctant to be here. She was medium height with soft brown hair and glasses with a kind face. She looked more scared than I was.

I knew I was in a warehouse. I knew that much. It was grimly and surround by trees. There was no lighting in the building it was dark and I was settled in a corner in one of the many rooms.

There was a gash at the side of my head but it isn't painful. Her smack wasn't hard. Definitely not enough to knock me out, but hard enough that I could pretend to be knocked out.

I remembered me being thrown into the van they had ready outside my house. I faked smacking my head on the wall of the car. All the time I had my arms surrounding my stomach protecting little Anthony.

The blonde and brunette travelled for about fifteen minutes when they stopped. As they lifted me from the van I sneakily peeked opened my eye to see my surroundings.

The warehouse was in the middle of a thick of trees. It was a dark grey colour with three doors out front and no way for the car to get inside the van. The name on the top of the warehouse said Ashworth Inc. Ashworth Inc.

Who the hell were they?

The blonde and brunette led me through many hallways and past many rooms. Room after room went until finally they found the one they were looking for. Or should I say the blonde was looking for. It was a simple rectangular room with no windows.

They led me to the far right hand corner and left me there for half an hour until the blonde came back.

"So. Precious little Bella Swan." She spat at me. "How long until the brat is due?"

My hands automatically went to my stomach circling it. Protecting it.

"3 weeks." My voice was strong I was happy to notice.

She scoffed. Before I realised it her foot flew forward to connect with my stomach but because my arms were in the way she hit my hand instead.

"That brat doesn't deserve to live. Neither do you." She pulled her leg back again. "Move your arms."

I shook my head. "No"

I couldn't have my baby taken from this world. My world. Edward's world.

"Move them"

I shook my head.

"ANGELA." She screamed. It was silent for a few seconds until the soft looking brunette walked in.

"Yes." Angela whispered.

"Move her arms away from her stomach." I let out a whimper.

"Lauren..." Angela started. Ah so the blonde must be Lauren.

"NOW" Lauren pulled something from her pocket and pointed it at Angela. "Do it now or I'll shot you in the face."

Angela looked at me eyes full of sorrow as she reached me and grabbed my arms I started thrashing trying desperately to get out of the grasp Angela had me in.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Angela whispered to me. I looked at her face. Tears streaming down my face and I could tell she meant it. Her eyes held nothing but sorrow, pleading with me to forgive her.

After a moment I felt Laurens foot connect with my stomach. I screamed in pain. Physical and emotional pain.

My poor little baby. I kept my eyes fixed on a spot above Angela's face. More kicks were delivered to my stomach. After a while a bat was smacked repeatedly into my stomach. The last thing I remember was Lauren's wicked laugh before I passed out from the pain.

-

Angela's POV.

Lauren was a woman I met from school in LA. I didn't like her but she scared me. That's the only reason I agreed to this. I didn't know what her plan was when she threatened my father's position at the University of Los Angeles. But now I have seen what she was doing to this poor girl. That's right. Girl.

Poor Bella was no older than 20. The poor girl was in the last 3 weeks of her pregnancy and she's been kidnapped and smacked about just because Lauren doesn't like rejection.

I need to help Bella.

I need to help that poor baby.

Lauren had sent me to the store to get some food for Bella. Lauren say's she told Edward he had a week to try and find Bella. One week and then Bella is dead. The poor guy must be heartbroken.

I felt so guilty being involved in this. I wanted out but I couldn't leave Bella.

As I rushed through the store I turned to the cash and stopped dead.

There he was.

Edward.

The guy looked distraught he was walking around a picture of pregnant Bella. Tears streaming down his face. Anguish. Pain. Sadness. Torment. All those showed in his eyes. But I could tell his eyes were dead. There was no light. From the pictures Lauren showed me those eyes used to sparkle.

"Please." I could hear him saying. "Have you seen my Bella? Please. She was taken from our home. Please have you seen my Bella?"

He was unshaven and looked liked he hadn't slept in days. Everything about him screamed dead.

I didn't know how long I had been standing there staring but all of the sudden he was in front of me.

"Please 3 days ago my Bella was taken from our home. She's heavily pregnant only three weeks left. They have given me a week to find her. Or she's dead. Everyone's looking for her. Please have you seen my Bella?" Looking at him up close was heartbreaking he really and truly loved her. It was written openly on his face.

I was about to reply when my phone rang.

Lauren.

"Hello."

"_She's in fucking labour. Get here now ." _That was all she said and then she hung up. I looked up an Edward was looking at me expectantly.

"Ashworth Inc warehouse just outside of Seattle." I whispered. I looked into his eyes an saw the first glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"What? Do you know where my Bella is?" He asked.

"Yes but please I need you to trust me. And don't speak until I'm finished." He nodded.

"Bella is in labour." He opened his mouth to say something but I shushed him. "Someone from work threatened me to help them with something I was scared. I agreed but I swear I didn't know what they had planned for her. She's holding Bella at Ashworth Inc warehouse it's just outside of Seattle. Bella's in bad shape. She's been attacked repeatedly in the stomach she's in pain." Edward let out a whimper at the word pain. "But Edward do not come until Saturday. If you come on Saturday it's more of a surprise. And you'll be able to catch the person who did this to your Bella. I promise I will do all in my power to keep your Bella and your baby safe. My life is theirs."

"Who is the person who did this?"

"Lauren Mallory."

Edwards's eyes widened.

"Lauren Mallory. Do you go to school at LA University?" I nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Angela Weber."

"Will you promise to keep my Bella safe? Our little Anthony?"

"My life belongs to them." I told him.

He looked at me intently.

"Ok Saturday. But I'm bringing the police." I nodded. "And could you give something to Bella?"

"Of course." He started to write something on a piece of paper which he then after five minutes handed to me.

"Thank you Angela."

"I am sorry Edward. I had no idea. I swear I didn't"

He nodded.

"I know." Was all he said "Until Saturday."

Once he left I quickly ran back around to get things for the baby.

Newborns need constant care. I picked up blankets and clothes and nappies, baby formula and bottles incase Bella wasn't breast feeding.

I will give my life for Bella and Anthony.

If Lauren kills me. So be it.

-

Bella's POV

The pain of my contractions was blinding. I never felt anything like it. Lauren hadn't been in since my first contraction. She hoped they would kill me.

It had been two hours that I had been alone when the door slowly opened. It was Angela.

"I brought you food." She said loudly. I could tell Lauren was listening.

"I saw Edward." She whispered in my ear. I looked at her. "This is from him." She handed me a folded piece of paper. "I also brought things for baby. Blankets and such." I smiled at her. I looked at the paper in my hands. "He'll be here Saturday. Police and everything. I told him to wait if he came now. Lauren would know I told and you'd be dead."

"Thank you Angela."

"You're welcome Bella. How far apart are your contractions?"

"Ten minutes."

"We'll be here a while then. I'll be back soon." She told me and then she left.

I unfolded the piece of paper from Edward.

_Baby._

_You fucking hold in there you here me? Don't you dare give up! I can't live without you. You die. I die. Simple as._

_Angela told me you're in labour. I'm sorry it happened like this and I'm sorry I'm not there to hold your hand. But I'm there in your heart._

_I love you Isabella Swan. Don't forget that._

_I know you're probably worried about Reneesme but trust me after she'd stop crying they're was a few choice cuss words and death threats- _I snorted a laugh that was so Reneesme. Then a contraction started. After the contraction finished I went back to the letter- _Jacobs looking after her. Promise. They're staying with me. I only let her out my sight when she's with Jacob. She's my sister as much as she is yours. Alice, Esme and Rose are staying strong sending out posters. Emmett, Jasper, Dad and Jake are in downtown Seattle threatening people. - _That was so Emmett, Jasper and Jake. But Carlisle. I never saw that coming. - _Billy's scared. He feels like he's failed your farther I assured him on your behalf that he hasn't._

_Baby._

_God I miss you. _

_I just want you safe in my arms. When I get you back I'm never leaving you alone ever again. Not for one second. _

_I fucking love you with everything I am Bella Swan. You keep hold of that baby for me. He needs his mummy._

_I'll see you Saturday Angel._

_Yours forever._

_E- X_

Edward's words brought hope to me knowing I would see him in two days. Knowing he loved me. That he loved Anthony. And I will pull through this for Edward. For Anthony.

-

Edward's POV

Hearing what Angela had to say. Hearing that my Bella for now was safe. I would have her back Saturday. I'm never letting her out of my sight again. I quit my school yesterday I have enough money to last me three lifetimes. On top of that so does Bella. We will never have to work again.

Knowing Bella was in labour. In pain all by herself. With only Angela keeping her safe was killing me. I promised to be there but I wasn't.

Lauren Fucking Mallory. I knew her. She'd wanted me for years. I hated that girl. She was fake and whiny. Thought she was beautiful but she was nothing on my Bella. My Bella was the most beautiful creature to ever walk this world.

I had informed the police on the situation with Bella and told them were Lauren was keeping her. I also told them I didn't want anything to happen to Angela. They argued saying she was an accomplice. But I argued she was doing everything she could to keep my Bella alive and she told me where Bella was without Angela Bella could be dead. In the end they caved. Angela would get of free no charges. But she would have to make a statement against Lauren.

I needed Bella like I needed air to breath. She was my heart and my soul. If I didn't have Bella I didn't have a life.

Reneesme and I spent all Friday by the phone incase anything happened or changed. But we heard nothing. It was maddening.

Everyone was here on Friday night. My mother and father sat on either side of me. Whispering telling me it would be ok. I knew it would be ok.

My Bella was a fighter. The strongest woman I know.

I just couldn't get over what she was going through.

First Tanya and now Lauren. What else would she go through because of me? I knew I should have left. Made everything better. But I'm too selfish and I need Bella. So I stayed. I love her to much to be away from her.

Saturday finally came bright and early.

We left as soon as Jake gave the ok we left. He demanded to be in charge of his case. Nessie, Rose, Alice and my mum were staying behind. Emmett, Jasper, Dad and I were going with the police. Dad I didn't really want there but he was adamant that he be there to take care of Bella's injuries.

As we left I turned to hug Reneesme.

"I will bring her back sweetie. I promise." I looked into her eyes which were filled with tears.

"I know Edward."

"And I'll make sure to bring Jake back to you." I hugged her once more and then Alice, Rose and my mum. She begged me not to go.

"I need to be where Bella is mum. I need to be there to get her." She nodded.

I watched as Jake walked towards Nessie. All geared up with his gun and protective uniform.

"I love you." He told her. She let out a whimper. He kissed her forehead. "Always." And then walked away. Rose went and held her.

We all pilled into my car. Jake went with some other officers in a couple of police cruisers. We followed the police cruisers for about 15minutes. The longest fifteen minutes of my entire life.

We reached the warehouse and we all sat outside for ten minutes whilst the officers scoped the building. I can't believe my Bella was here near enough but I couldn't see her. The building was the grimiest place I had ever seen.

After a while Jacob came over and said it was time to go. Ben one of the Seattle officers came over and gave us protective jackets to wear incase of guns. I blanched. Thinking of someone having a gun to my Bella. Emmett and Jasper decided to stay outside with other officers watching the exits. I went inside.

We walked around looking for the right room. It took us five minutes until we heard voices.

"When the fuck will your little brat be out." We heard a nasally voice say.

I knew that voice.

"Lauren." I hissed.

Jacob and the other two officers Ben and Robin nodded.

There was a muffled thud and then a whimper. Tears started streaming down my face when I recognised Bella's anguished voice scream out.

"Please. Stop. I'm in enough pain. Please." She cried.

"Lauren. Just stop."

"Angela." I whispered.

Jacob made a signal to Ben and Robin. Robin smashed opens the door.

The sight before me was heartbreaking.

My poor angel was lying on the floor in the right hand corner covered in dirt. Her face contorted in pain. It looked like she was still in labour. Angela was kneeling beside Bella. Caring for her. Helping her to breath. Lauren was standing over them bat in one hand gun in the other. At the sound of our entrance all heads whipped in our direction.

"Stop." Jacob shouted. Lauren sneered and turned toward Angela.

"You bitch. I'm going to kill you." Lauren raised the gun and pointed it to Angela who bravely stood and faced Lauren.

"Then kill me. But you won't kill Bella and the baby." Lauren laughed and then there was a gun shot and Angela slumped to the floor. Bella let out a devastating cry.

-

Bella's POV.

I watched in slow motion as Angela slumped to the floor and Lauren laughed. As soon as Angela fell to the floor an anguished cry filled the room and it took a while to realise it was coming from me.

I looked forward to Edward whose eyes were fixed on me. I smiled my first smile in days but it then left my face as another bang filled the room and I fell into darkness.

-

Edwards POV.

"NO. BELLA. NO. BELLA." I shouted trying to run towards her but my Ben grabbed me. I struggled to get out of his grasp. I stopped struggling when Lauren started laughing.

"What's so funny bitch?" Jacob asked his gun pointing at her chest.

"Haha poor precious little Bella is gone now Edward. How do you feel?" I had no answer for her question. I couldn't feel anything. My eyes didn't leave Bella's unconscious form.

"You do know you will die for this Lauren." Jacob told her. "Kidnap and murder." Lauren stopped laughing her face wide with panic. "You didn't think of that did you Lauren? Did you seriously think nothing would come of this?"

Lauren stayed silent looking between all of us. In that moment Dad, Emmett, Jasper and the other officers came running through the room. Dad ran straight to Angela and Bella.

"They're both alive." Every one let out a sigh of relief. Jacob, Ben, Robin and the other officers still kept an eye on Lauren who was standing there she was sneering again. "But I need to deal with Bella the babies going to start distressing. Can someone put pressure on Angela's wound?"

"Ben. You have medical training." Ben nodded and ran towards Angela. He peeled of his shirt an applied pressure to Angela's stomach wound. I slowly made my way to Bella.

I knelt beside her and picked up her hand and just stared at her beautiful face. After about five minutes of conversation that I had blocked out I heard Jake shout.

"NO".

I turned in time to see Lauren lift the gun to her head and pull the trigger.

Time after that went by slowly for me. I hardly remember the trip to the hospital.

I remember the doctors telling me Bella and the baby would both be fine.

I remember Anthony being born by caesarean. I remember crying as I heard his first cry. Bella actually came round for 10minutes after his first cry and got to hold him even though she was very weak. Her smile was blinding.

That was a week ago. Bella had been unconscious ever since. I hadn't moved from her side. Anthony and I stayed in the room with Bella day in day out. The hospital had provided a bed for me in the room and Anthony had his little cot. He had my nose and my lips but Bella's hair colour. We weren't sure on eyes yet because all baby eyes are blue at the beginning. I hadn't told the family his name yet. So they called him Baby Cullen. I wanted Bella to be awake when I do. The family visit every day. The doctors say that Bella will wake up her body is just so exhausted.

I obviously had fallen asleep because I woke up to the most wonderful feeling. Soft hands stroking my face. Running through my hair. I sat up slowly and my eyes connected with the soft chocolate brown ones of the love of my life. Her beautiful face broke out into the most dazzling smile in the world. I looked down an in her arms was our little boy. I couldn't help it I cried.

"Edward. What's wrong?" My angel asked.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Oh Edward. I'm never going to leave you. You're stuck with me."

"Thank God for that." She smiled.

I slowly climbed into the bed next to the love of my life as she softly cradled our son in her arms.

A week after Bella woke up Anthony and Bella were both allowed home.

When Anthony was five months old Bella and I were married on beach in La push at sunset. She looked beautiful as always.

Bella's dress was ivory with a rose pattern design along the left hand side snaking around to the right. The train flowed back to the floor.

Billy was fully walking now and was in tears walking my angel up the aisle to meet me. Her long beautiful hair was up and curled in half up half down style with tiny white Lilies clipped in her hair. The Lilies matched the flowers my bride and her bridesmaids carried. She took my breath away. Angela, Alice and Rose were her bridesmaids. Our vows were simple but beautiful Bella's made me cry.

"Edward, I feel so blessed that you are in my life and I am delighted to become your wife today. I love you with my whole heart and know that this is just the beginning of a new and wonderful life together."

Mine in return made Bella cry.

"Bella, I want to thank you. I thank you for becoming my lovely bride. You can't help being lovely ... but you could help becoming my bride. Today, I married my best friend - the lady I laugh with, live for and dream with. Bella, in the words of Robert Browning: 'Grow old with me, the best is yet to be!' I love you with every fibre of my body. And I will never leave your side."

When the minister pronounced us man and wife Anthony made a very loud baby giggle. And the smile that lit up my wife face blast my breath away.

Our first dance was to the song we danced to at Alice's wedding when she told me she loved me- Bed Of Roses - Bon Jovi.

We spent our honeymoon in Rome. We stayed in Kolbe Hotel.

In the space of one year all I had ever wanted since I was a little boy had come true. I was the most loved man to ever walk this earth and I loved my wife more than any woman had ever been loved in the world.

-

Epilogue- EPOV.

Years past and Bella gave birth to three sets of twins and one set of triplets.

In the end we had:

Anthony

Lily

Eve

Shane

Charlie

Carlie

Peter

Millie

Lydia

Archie.

And the day Bella died. I followed three minutes later of a heart attack.


End file.
